Young Justice: Shinobi
by Blaster Blade X
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War has finally ended, but at the cost of a brave hero. Now starting off to a new start, Naruto defends a new Earth as the young hero, Shinobi. He will not be in this alone and will fight with a new team to fight some new and old foes. NarutoxMsMartianxSupergirl. Soon to be Multi-crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Independence Day

**Hi there everyone, this is Blaster Blade X here to tell you some big news. This is the beginning of new and better version of my story Young Justice: Shinobi. I have noticed that it wasn't getting a lot of reviews because of the ideas I am putting into it. And truth be told is that I do think it should start over again. I now plan on start the story off since the beginning of the Young Justice show along with a few other changes. I also plan on a multi-crossover and bring some more Naruto characters in this story in the future but I don't want to get to ahead of myself.**

**Also to all the fans of the original Young Justice: Shinobi story, I really am sorry about taking it down, but I feel that it is starting to loose it's touch. I am planning to make it a multi-crossover soon but it will take a while.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or anything from the DC world.**

**Don't forget to review and please enjoy.**

**Young Justice: Shinobi **

**Chapter 1**

Independence Day

June 19 2005, Tower of Fate

A young 10-year old boy blond boy with three whisker marks on both cheeks was sleeping on a bed while his head had bandages wrapped around his forehead. The boy was tossing and turning on the bed, having some kind of horrible nightmare.

Dreamscape

There were two figures standing while panting heavily in the middle of a battle scarred wasteland. One of them was the same blond boy but having a body roughly at the age of 16. The other one was a man with long black hair and red armor. They were both badly injured; their bodies have cuts on them, and were bleeding badly.

The man with long black hair known as Madara quickly collapsed to the ground. The blond boy fell to his knees and was about to hit the ground. Before he did, a girl with long black hair and Byakugan eyes quickly grabbed him and cradled him in her arms.

"Naruto!" the girl exclaimed after she caught him.

"Hinata," he said softly.

"Please, Naruto don't try to speak. You need to save your strength." Hinata said while tears were falling from her eyes. She then looked to see Naruto's teammates were heading right towards them. "Naruto, Sakura is heading this way. She can probably heal all your injuries."

"Hinata," Naruto whispered softly. "I think it's already too late for me, it looks like my time here in the ninja world is over." Hinata looked at shocked with widened eyes.

"Naruto, please, don't say that!" Hinata exclaimed with determination. "We can still save you, I know it. We need you."

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but it's already too late." Naruto said while placing his hand on her cheek gently. "Just promise me, you will always stay strong, fight to protect the village and everyone you care about, and never give up on your ninja way, promise?"

Hinata was still sad then dried her tears and looked straight at him. "Naruto, I promise. Neji risked his life save our lives and risked yours to save everyone's, I promise I will do the same and protect the people I love."

Naruto looked at her with a warm smile and softened eyes. "I know you can, also…" Naruto sat himself right back up and looked at her right face to face, causing Hinata to blush. "Remember back when I fought against Pain and you told me that you loved me, I never gave you an answer, did I?"

Hinata, blushing mad, shook her head nervously. Naruto then brought himself closer to her and embraced her tightly, catching her by surprised. "I probably should done this a long time ago, huh? Hinata, now that I think about it, you were the first person to ever believe in me. To me, you were one of the most important people in my life, and I-I love you too."

Hinata was very shocked by this news, Naruto just told her he loves her and still remembered when she told him she loves him. Hinata was both happy that Naruto told her he loves her but also sad because she knows that Naruto was going to die. This time she was not going to cry and if this was the last time she is going to see Naruto again, she knew exactly what do to say goodbye.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered.

Naruto looked at her and the girl gave him a warm kiss while holding him tightly. Naruto was surprised but quickly kissed back, this was his first and probably last kiss, but this one he'll be happy to remember. He then began closing eyes slowly while looking at Hinata with a warm comforting smile.

"Goodbye, Naruto, I'll never forget you. And no matter where, you are right now, I will always love you." she whispered. Then right in front of her Naruto closed his eyes and died in her arms.

Out of Dreamscape

Naruto then shot right back up with widened eyes. He looked around and he was in some kind of bedroom. He then got up and began walking around the room. He then opened the door and made it into a dark, confortable room. A large fire was burning in a brick fireplace. Over it's mantle was a large portrait of beautiful woman smiling. The room was filled with bookshelves and lined the entire walls. There was also some comfortable furniture there.

Naruto decided to rest on the couch when he felt a headache. He also looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he has been turned into kid. He nearly jumped in fear but quickly calmed down. An explanation would nice right now; where was he and why has been turned into a kid.

"_What is going on here?" _Naruto mentally thought. "_Kurama, any idea where we are?"_

"**Sorry, kid, your guess is as good as mine."** The fox said in a booming voice. **"But I will say this, somebody must have brought us both here after your death in the war and changed you back into even more of brat than you already are."**

"_Not the time for jokes, Kurama."_ Naruto mentally said. _"But you're right on one thing, someone brought me here and changed me into this. But who?"_

"It appears you are awake." A voice said. Naruto turned and it belonged to a well-dressed old man. He had short grey hair with any signs of bald and was steading himself with a cane with a golden handle. "You are in my home, young one, welcome to the Tower of Fate." He said motioning the room.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kent Nelson." The old man said with a gentlemen's bow. "It appears you are full of questions, aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

Naruto then began explaining to Kent where is from. He told him about the elemental nations and the village he use to live, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto then explained to him about the Tailed Beasts, Jinchuriki's, the Akatsuki and their goal to use them, and finally the Fourth Great Ninja War. It was a lot of explaining to do. While Naruto was talking, Kent brought in tea and cookies talks about his world while latter asks question while the former answered them.

"Mmm, so you are from the Ninja World, huh?" Kent said. Naruto blinked.

"Wait a minute, you know about my world? You've been there before?" he asked. Kent nodded.

"Yes, and I must say, I am glad I did not decided to visit during the war, it must have been chaotic out there." Kent said.

"From I went through, that's putting it mildly." Naruto said dryly.

"We seem to be off topic here." Kent said before cleared his throat. "You said you weren't a kid back at the ninja world, correct?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I was sixteen during the war just before I…" Naruto stopped recalling on how he died and his friends know it too. Kent looked down.

"I see, you died in that war, didn't you?" he asked the ninja. Naruto nodded sadly.

"Mmm, truth be told I do not know how you got here in my dimension or how you've been changed into a child." Kent said. Naruto looked at in shock. "But If I were to guess, someone from your world must have sent you to start over a new life and let you keep your memories after your death your own world."

"But why would I end up here?" Naruto asked.

"You were lost through space and time, and the Tower of Fate lured you here." Kent explained. "It acts like a beacon to anything mystical and magical, like the chakra you have inside your body, it drew you here to my dimension and granted you a new body."

"And where am I exactly?" Naruto asked. "And is there any way for to return to my world. Now that I'm, well, alive I want to see my friends again." Kent shook his head.

"For one thing, you are on Earth. And second, there is no going back." He explained to the ninja, shocking him.

"What! Why not?"

"Because, I sealed off the gateway to the Ninja World many years ago. It was to make sure people like Madara or other criminals from Earth coming to the other dimension and upset the balance. For example, if a evil wizard from my world comes to your world and brings the Tailed Beasts here it could cause chaos to the entire world. Or if a rouge ninja from your world brings highly advance technology from Earth to your world more case will occur." Kent explained. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I get it." Naruto said then looked down looking sad. "Guess that also means that I am stuck here, aren't I?" Kent walked up to him and rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am sorry, young one." Kent said. "For the time being I could help train you while you are in such a young body. I could teach mystically by using the knowledge I gained from your world. I also know someone train you physically. We can give you a new purpose for your skills and knowledge."

"And what is that?"

"In our world, there are many criminals who are willing to hurt innocent people and threaten the world. But there are also be people who are heroes, who defend the Earth and protect the people who can't protect themselves." Kent explained. "That is the choice you need to make. Do what you did at the war, defend the weak and protect the peace of Earth."

Naruto was awed by what he is telling him, he is giving him a new purpose to use his abilities in order to achieve peace. "Do you really think I can do it? I still haven't found the answer that could achieve peace back in my world and this one is so much different."

"Maybe so, and the quest to bring peace to an entire world is indeed very difficult," Kent said. "and I don't know If I have the answers you seek either, but I do know one thing. As long as the path of good remains strong out there in the world, it will always overcome evil." He explained to the young ninja. The ninja paid close attention for what he was saying and it might be the answer he needed to bring peace. He admits, evil and hatred can never be truly destroyed, but that also means that good, love and hope will never die either, and he knows it will always over come hate.

"But that's all I know from an old coot like me. So what do you say, kid? Are you in?" Kent said offering his hand to de-aged ninja. Naruto thought about it for moment, looked right at him with a determined look and smile.

"I'm in." He said taking the old sorcerer's hand.

"_Well, what about you, Kurama?" _Naruto mentally said to the fox. "_You ready for a new adventure?"_

"**Well, If this gives us another chance to live and battle once again, then I am all in If you are." **Kurama said smirking.** "The big question is; where do we start?"**

July 4, 2010, Gotham City

It was noontime in Gotham City's park and it was beautiful day outside. Kids were playing, barbeques roasting and everyone was having a great time under the warm summer sun.

Until their warm day outside was ruined by an expecting blast of laser that incased several people in ice. Many people tried to get away until the ray caught them as well. The few people who stayed witness a bald man with very pale white skin in side a large exo-suit with his head in a transparent dome. In his hand was large cannon with the barrel letting out wisps of cold air. He jumped off the rock he was standing and one the ground, leaving two small crater from where his feet landed. When he saw more people running from him, he was about to fire again until a batarang knocked it off target.

"Batman?" Mr. Freeze asked, turning around. "I was wondering when…" when he looked behind him there was no one there and only heard the sound of someone mockingly laughing at him.

He looked up to see a Robin, AKA Dick Grayson, flipped over him. He gave the ice villain double drop kick, jumped up off him, landed gracefully on his feet and threw two bladed disks at him. The disk hit and bounced off of Freeze's dome, but it did leave a big crack in it.

"Boy Wonder…the Bat sent you to drag me back prison, frankly I'm underwhelmed." Freeze scoffed at the young hero.

"Yeah, yeah, great." Robin sarcastically said. "Can we wrap this? I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Kids… always in such a rush." Freeze said having a smirk on his face.

"Not talking to you," Robin said, gesturing behind Freeze.

The villain looked behind him to see Batman falling from the sky right at him. The last thing Freeze saw after that was Batman's fist hitiing him after shattering the glass.

July 4, 2010, Star City

It was morning at Star City right now, and the peaceful day was ruined by another ice-villain. This one was Icicle Jr., a young man with ice covered skin and having a metahuman ability to coat his body in ice, create it, a shoot it. He was terrorizing the people on the bridge believing to be amusing for his sick way of fun.

As he was laughing like a maniac, an arrow came flying and impaled his ice-covered shoulder, catching the villain by surprise. The arrow then exploded, causing him to flinch. He looked on top of the bridge and saw both Green Arrow and his protégé, Speedy, AKA Roy Harper.

"Finally. Was wondering what a guy should do to get a little attention around here." Junior said while both archers were aiming at him. Junior then launched a barrage of ice shards at them.

"Junior is doing this for attention?" Speedy said before he and Green Arrow managed to evade his attacks while running from the top of the bridge to the large metal railings. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere."

The two fired more explosive arrows at the villain, but Junior created wall of ice shield himself from the arrows and the explosion. Junior fired more ice at Speedy, but Speedy managed evade the attack after jumping in the air and fired a punch arrow at him. The arrow hit Junior so hard, it knocked him out.

Green Arrow looked down on him and chuckled. "The kid had a glass jaw." He said jokingly.

"Hilarious." Speedy sarcastically. "Can we go now? Today's the day."

July 4, 2010 Pearl Harbor

There was a ship stranded in the ocean near Pearl Harbor covered in snow and ice. There, there was another ice themed villain causing trouble at the harbor; Killer Frost, a female metahuman with pale skin and blue hair with the power to control and create ice. She was currently facing the Atlantean king, Aquaman, and his protégé, Aqualad.

The two Atlantean's charged at the ice villain, until she tried to blast them again with her ice powers. Aqualad managed to dodge but Aquaman got frozen until he managed to break free from it.

"Don't tell me you aren't excited." Aquaman said to his young apprentice.

"Right now, my king, I'm more focused at the task at hand." Aqualad, AKA Kaldur Om replied.

Killer Frost tried to blast them again but they managed to avoid each blast. Aqualad then took out his water bearer's and created two maces with them. He attempted to attack her with them but she froze his hands together, but then Aqualad gave her an uppercut with his frozen hands, breaking the ice and knocking her out.

After Aqualad put his water bearers away, Aquaman walked up to him, crossed his arms, and smirked at him. "Well?" he asked.

"Yes, I am excited, today is the day." Aqualad replied with a smile.

July 4, 2010, Central City

In Central City there was already a fight going near the jewelry store. The fight was between The Flash, fastest hero alive, and his sidekick, Kid Flash, against another ice-villain, Captain Cold. Cold was surrounded by two circling blurs from the two speedsters. He tried to blast them with his cold gun, they were two fast for him to hit.

"Stealing ice, Cold, Seriously?" Flash said gesturing to the bag of diamonds he has. "Isn't that a bit cliché even for you?"

"Come one, we don't have time for this!" Kid Flash, AKA Wally West, said. The young sidekick then zoomed right towards Captain Cold, and swiped his cold-gun after taking a grazing hit on the shoulder. After his cold-gun was taken away from him, Captain Cold was knocked out by a punch in the face by Flash.

"Calm down, Kid," Flash said.

"Oh, _please,_" Kid Flash said all annoyed. "you'll start chatting it up with the cops, bystanders, and Cold even. No, no way, not this time; today is the day."

July 4, 2010, Washington, D.C.

Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad were all in front of the Hall of Justice, waiting for the big event to happen. The day where the protégé's of the League become full pledge members.

"Today is the day." Batman said while, actually, smiling at Robin and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice, boys, headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman said. All the heroes heard something from behind. They turned to see both Flash and Kid Flash arrived at high speed and coming to a perfect stop.

"Aw, man," Kid Flash moaned while crossing his arms. "I knew we would be the last one here."

July 4, 2010, Tower of Fate

Naruto, now at age 16, was practicing his strength on a punching bag by giving it blows from his punch and kicks. He was currently wearing a white Gi jacket, black sweat pants, and a black belt. His strength, stamina, and Endurance have increased extensively from the last 8 years. He did not show any sign of tiring during his rounds against the punching bag.

Naruto have begun learning more about the world he now has to live in. During his time there, he became smarter than he was back at his old world. Back then, since he had no parents to help him grow as a kid he learned very slowly. Through those years he showed recklessness and foolishness. Now, after the experience he had as a ninja back his home world and his new experience growing up in the new world, he has become a much sharper thinker than he was before.

Naruto has been spending the last 8 years training his body during his time in the new world he came into. He was trained by some of the best hand-to-hand combat experts of the Justice League, like Batman and Black Canary, to learn more about their styles of martial arts. Black Canary, even Batman, was both impressed on how much he learned from them. Batman even had to admit; Naruto was actually a natural genius when it comes to fighting.

As for his improvement in his jutsu, Naruto have become very powerful in ninjutsu in the last 8 years. Luckily for him around that time, Kent had scrolls that contained jutsu that he is able to learn. During his training he was able to learn how to control the Chakra to use the Rasengan, now he is able to do it without the requirement of a shadow clone. He was also able to learn new wind style jutsu, this way he has much more use for his chakra nature element. He was able to learn how to control his Jinchuriki powers better, able to use partial transformation, chakra cloak, and chakra mode much better than he did back at his own world. Unfortunately, his sage powers given to him by the Sage of the Six Paths have vanished, probably because he has a new body and his old one that had the sun mark with the sage powers is dead. He was also able to learn his father's signature jutsu, the Hirashin jutsu, it took him a year but he managed to fully master it.

While Naruto was practicing, Kent walked into the room Naruto was training. After the ninja stopped for a break, the punching bag ripped and all the sand came pouring out of it, much to the old sorcerer's surprise.

"Hey, Kent-sensei." Naruto greeted. "Can you put another one up after I'm done with my break? Not done yet for my daily workout." Jerking his thumb to the torn up punching bag.

"Maybe later, Naruto. I've got some big news for you." Kent said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what is it." Naruto said while drinking some of his bottled water. Kent then walked up to Naruto and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, in case you forgot, today is the day." Kent said to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he nearly spit up his water. He completely forgot.

"Wait, today is the_ day_! The day where I get to join the League!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. Kent nodded.

"Yes, you have been invited by Batman to join up with the Leagues fellow young partners to become full pledge members of the League." Kent said with a proud smile on his face. "You should feel proud, Naruto. This is a great honor, an honor that hardly anyone can get in a life time."

"Alright!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air. "Let me get changed first and I'll be ready in no time." He then ran off to his room to get his uniform on.

When he came out he was wearing an ANBU black op uniform, with a black suit, white flak jacket, white arm and leg guards, a face mask that covered his mouth and nose, and a hidden leaf village headband. Around his neck was a short orange scarf; orange has always been his favorite color. He also had two chakra blade holders on his back (the chakra blades from Naruto Shippuden movie 4 The Lost Tower). Finally he had his own utility belt, just like Batman and Robin's; Batman gave him one with all kinds of gadgets for a part of training to be a hero.

"Introducing the Justice League's newest and hottest hero, Shinobi." Naruto said with a performers bow. The looked right back at Kent with a big grin on his face under his mask. "What do you think?"

"Impressive." Kent said before walking up to him and put his on his shoulders. "Good luck, kid." Naruto nodded his head. Kent then used his magic to spell a to teleport Naruto to the Hall of Justice, the place where the Justice League will be meeting.

Washington D.C.

The eight heroes then began walking down the red carpet right toward the entrance of the Hall of Justice. There were photographers taking pictures, reporters trying to ask questions, and lots of Justice League fans there to watch this big event.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"

"His name is Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

Green Arrow leaned over to his partner while smiling. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Speedy had a confident smile on his face

"Born that way." Speedy replied confidently.

"Glad were all here." Aqualad said.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in one place at the same time?" Kid Flash said.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy said sternly.

"Oh, sorry." Kid Flash said sheepishly. "First time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." Robin turned to him

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asked.

After they walked inside the hall, they stumbled upon statues of the seven founding members of the Justice League, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Martian Manhunter.

"Oh, maybe that's why." Robin said.

As they came across the elevator, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado came in to greet them. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome."

As they walked through the doors, they have made it to the Hall's library room. "You all have been granted full access to the Gym, our fully stock galley, and, of course, the library." Martian Manhunter explained.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said. Taking his word, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad took their seats in chair while Speedy just stood there while narrowing his eyes at the League members.

"Quick debriefing on the coincident of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman said.

The League members walk toward a door with some kind of scanner near the TV, and the scanner quickly began scanning each of them. The scanner was for the League's teleportation system, the Zeta Tubes.

"_Recognized, Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16." _

"That's it?" Speedy exclaimed. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step, you have been granted access few others get." Aquaman said.

"Oh, really." Speedy was while hand gesturing the glass that's separating the reporters outside taking pictures and them inside. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" he said while his voice is getting more angrier.

Green Arrow stepped forward to reason with his partner. "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need…is respect." He turned to the others behind him. "They're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve batter than this." The others didn't say anything after taking glances at each other. Speedy's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me, right?" Speedy said furiously. "You're playing their game, why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step _one_ in being full pledge members of the League."

"Well…sure." Kid Flash said nervously while glancing at his friends for a second. "But I thought step one was a tour oh the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ." Speedy said. This got everyone in the room shocked, except for Red Tornado since he didn't have a real face. "I bet they never told you, it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop through Zeta Teleporter Tubes to the real thing…an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow looked behind him and saw Batman crossing his arms and giving him a hard glare. Green Arrow looked both nervous and embarrassed. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make this an exception." Batman glared at him harder, which gave Green Arrow an answer. "Or not."

They then saw two people walking into the room. One of them was one they do recognize, Black Canary. The other one was someone some don't recognize, except for Batman and Robin, Shinobi. When everyone was staring at them, Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked sheepish in his eyes.

"Umm… is this a bad time?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Speedy snapped. "We have been working out butts off for years to get on this side of the glass, but now you can let anyone in a mask to come in?"

"You're not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman said stepping forward to him. "Stand down or…"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" Speedy barked. "And I'm not your son, I'm not even his." Referring to Green Arrow. He turned to him with a hard look. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He threw his hat to the ground and was heading to the door. Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad were shocked by what just happened. Before he left Speedy gave them one last glance as we was walking out.

"Guess they were right about you three, you're not ready." He said before heading out the door.

Naruto was watching what just happened and he was shocked too. He didn't see the whole thing but it was still unbelievable, Speedy just threw away a golden opportunity to be full pledge member of the Justice League. He turned to Black Canary, who was surprised too.

"Uh, Black Canary sensei, did that just happened?" he asked her.

"Yep, kiddo, that just happened." She replied. They then walked forward to where the others are, and Robin came over and gave Naruto a high-five.

"What's up, Shinobi?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Robin, long time no see." Naruto replied. During his time training with Batman about martial arts, he became friends with the Boy Wonder. Batman has taught both of them how to use the weapons he made for his utility belts and gave both of them one.

Kid Flash walked up them. "Robin, you know this guy?"

"Yeah, Batman trained him to be a crime fighter while he was training me." Robin said.

"Shinobi, at your service." Naruto said taking a bow.

"Kid Flash, nice to meet you." He said while offering his hand for a handshake. Naruto took it and they shook hand. Aqualad came in and extended his hand to him as well.

"Aqualad, it's a pleasure." Aqualad said as they shook hands. "So, the League invited you as well?"

"Looks like it." Naruto said. He then saw Batman walked up to him with one of his glares. Naruto looked a little nervous.

"You're late." Batman said still giving him a hard gaze. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, got caught up in training and lost track of time." Naruto apologized. "So what was all that about." He jerked his thumb toward the door Speedy left from. Before Batman could answer they got a call from the Watchtower.

"Superman to Justice League, there has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It' on fire." The Man of Steel said on the monitor.

"I've had my suspicion about Project Cadmus." Batman said after he and the other league members walked up to the monitor. "This maybe the perfect opportunity to-"

A second transmission interrupted him. "Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan has stolen the Amulet of Abin to blot out the sun! Requesting full League response!" The magician said.

"Superman?" Batman asked

"It's a small fire." He answered. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said. "All Leaguer rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out" After Batman signed out. The League members all began walking out the Zeta Tubes. Batman turned to the young protégés. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin exclaimed.

"This a League mission." Aquaman said. Flash spoke next.

"You're not trained-"

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"I mean, you're not trained to be part of this team." Flash said suggesting to the older heroes.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said.

"For now, stay put." Batman said. He also turned to Naruto almost forgetting he was there too. "That means you, too, Shinobi." Naruto's crossed his arms and pouted a little.

As they were about to leave, Green Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter. "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed." The Martian replied.

The League member all headed toward the Zeta Tubes. Red Tornado gave them one last glance before he and the other teleported away, leaving Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Shinobi alone in the room.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash muttered. "When are we ever going to be ready if they keep treating us like… like… sidekicks?"

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said solemnly while looking down.

"Trust us? They don't even trust us with the basics, they've got a secret HQ…in space." Kid Flash said gesturing his hands to the sky.

Naruto right now didn't know what to say to them after the tension going on between them and their mentors. He could understand how they are feeling right now however, back in his world when he was genin, he hardly allowed to do any of the big missions that the elite ninjas can do.

"So…um, how is everyone doing?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously? You didn't just ask that, did you?" Kid Flash said slumping his shoulders. "Have you been even following this story?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Okay, here's a better question, sunshine; why didn't you leave with Speedy" he asked. Kid Flash raised his hand and was about to respond, but realized that he had no good answer and that Naruto might have a point. He just crossed his arms with guilt on his face.

"Sorry, it' just…today was suppose to be an important day for us." Kid Flash said looking at Naruto. "I just feel, you know, betrayed that the League still doesn't trust us with everything and they still treat us like a bunch of kids."

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"Shinobi here might have a point, why are we still here?" Robin asked. The other two protégé's looked down and didn't answer.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know." Robin said. Then he smiled deviously. "Bet I can find out." He immediately walked up to the computer and began typing on it.

"Access denied." The computer voice said.

"Wanna bet?" Robin snorted as he began typing on it again. Robin was able to hack into the system successfully this time.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked all impressed.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin replied. Then the file about Project Cadmus opened. "Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Aqualad said.

"They're all about justice." Robin said with a chuckle.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad said.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash said all excited. They turn to see Aqualad while grinning.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad said.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said. Aqualad smirked and knew what his answer should be.

"Very well, I'm in." Aqualad said. He then turned to Shinobi who has been waiting patiently. "Shinobi, what about you? You want in?"

Naruto smirked underneath his mask. "Well, didn't come to stay here and do nothing. Let's move." They all rushed out the door.

At project Cadmus, the building was still on fire while the fire department was there trying to put it out. Two of the scientists were trapped on the second floor near the window. An explosion went off behind the scientists, causing them to fall out of the window. Before they hit the ground, Kid Flash saved them after he ran up the building wall with his super-speed, grabbed the scientists, and were placed on to the roof. Kid Flash slipped from where he stopped and grabbed onto the ledge of the second floor building.

"Hey look! It's Flash Boy!" a fire fighter said.

"Kid Flash!" he corrected the man. "Why is that so hard to remember?" He asked himself.

The others then showed up at the labs and are seeing Kid Flash holding on to the ledge of the window. Aqualad just sighed and shook his head.

"So smooth." Robin said sarcastically.

"Does he always run ahead?" Aqualad said. "We need a plan. We-" Aqualad turned to see both Robin and Shinobi both already left and are heading straight towards the building.

While Kid Flash was still holding on to the ledge with his life, a triple pronged kunai was suddenly thrown where his hand was next to. "Hey," he looked up to see Shinobi crouching over him from the window offering a hand. "Dude, watch where you throw those things."

"Sorry." Shinobi apologized before he pulled Kid Flash into the room. He then grabbed his kunai and put it back in his pouch. Kid Flash put a hand on his shoulder with a curious look.

"Also, how did you get up here so fast?" he asked the ninja. "I'm like the fastest boy alive." Naruto waved his finger at him.

"Sorry, but a true magician never reveals his secrets." He said jokingly.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Then Robin suddenly leaped onto the fire trucks and made it into the same room where they are, he went to one of the computers and began typing.

Aqualad on the other hand had to save the scientists that were still on the roof of the burning building. He turned to the fire fighter holding the hose.

"I need to borrow that." He said. He used his water bearers to create a pillar of water with a platform on top and made his way to the scientists. "Step aboard, now." He said to the scientists.

The scientists hesitantly stepped on and were being lowered by Aqualad. After Aqualad stepped off on the window of the room his friends are in, he gently lowered the scientists to safety on the ground. He stepped inside the room.

"Appreciate the help, guys." He said sarcastically.

"You handled it, besides we're hear to investigate." Robin said. "poetic Justice, remember?"

"Sorry, Aqualad, it's sort of been awhile since I worked with a team." Shinobi apologized rubbing the back of his. "I've spent most of my time training, I almost forgot what it's like to work in the field with a team." Aqualad came up to him.

"Well, here is your first lesson in being on the field, Shinobi." Aqualad said. "The safety of civilians is our first priority." Naruto nodded. Aqualad looked around the corner and saw someone or something with horns in the elevator before it closed. Aqualad just stared stunned on what he saw.

"What was that?" Aqualad said getting the attention to the others. "I just saw something in the elevator."

"Shouldn't they'd be locked down while there's a fire going on?" Kid Flash asked.

"They should. Let me check this out." Robin said. A blue holographic screen and keyboard appeared on his glove, and he began typing. "This can't be right. Thought so, this is a high-speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two story building."

"And neither is what I saw." Aqualad said.

"Well, can't find out just standing here. Stand back." Naruto stepped forward to the elevator doors, and then a swirling ball of blue energy appeared in hand. "Rasengan!" He then slammed the ball onto the doors. The doors were then blown right into the walls of the shaft with a spiraling dent in them before they fell in deep in the apparently bottomless shaft.

Robin and Shinobi both peered down the elevators deep pit. "Huh, maybe that's why this place needs a high-speed express elevator?" Shinobi said.

"Apparently." Robin said.

Kid Flash then walked up to Shinobi. "What was that?" he asked.

"The Rasengan." He answered. "One of my favorite moves."

"From what I've learned about you today, you're basically a ninja with some kind of teleporting thing, and now has the power to create energy bomb out of your hands, got any other surprises in store for us?" Kid Flash asked.

"A few," Shinobi said shrugging. "but I only bring out my _real _moves when I get serious." Kid Flash was at awe for a moment but then changed to a grin while resting his arm on Shinobi's shoulder.

"You know, Shinobi, I think you and I are going to get along quite nicely." Shinobi smirked under his mask.

Robin then fired his grappling line on top of the roof and began to lower himself until he reached the end of his line at sub-level 26. Aqualad and Kid Flash also lowered themselves down as well from Robin's line. Robin the swung himself to the edge of the level, as well did Aqualad and Kid Flash. Robin began bypassing the security on the floor with his holographic screen.

"Uh, where's Shinobi?" Aqualad asked.

"Up here." Shinobi said. They looked up to see that he standing on top of the wall with his arms folded and began heading down where they are. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Dude! You can walk on walls? That is so cool!" Kid Flash said. "But you still won't tell me how you do it, right?"

"Big time." Shinobi chuckled. Kid Flash crossed his arms and pouted.

"Security Bypass, go!" Robin said. Aqualad forcibly opened the elevator doors opened and entered the hallway of the sub-level. "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

Kid Flash then ran ahead with his super-speed, leaving behind his color streak. "Kid, wait." Aqualad called out but he didn't hear him. Kid Flash stopped to a halt and ended up tripping when a head of giant creatures began marching forward down the hall. He managed to get to the side where the others are before he got crushed.

The creatures had to be over 20 ft. tall, grey skin, glowing red eyes, elephantine legs and apelike arms. They walk on all fours like a gorilla and had tusk coming from the sides of their heads. On top of them were smaller like creatures crouching down like frogs. They also had green skin, about foot tall, two stubby horns, and glowing red eyes. One of the smaller creatures looked at the four of them, eyes glowed then looked away as it being carried away down the hall.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically as he and the others watch those giants walking down the hall.

…

Deeper in the labs of Project Cadmus, a Caucasian man with brown hair in a ponytail, with glasses and a lab coat was currently working some kind of chemicals in a lab with tubes that was breeding the same creatures down in the halls. He had some kind of blue crystal in a test tube filled with water, then dipped a red liquid in the tube, then the crystal quickly broke down and dissolve into blue liquid.

After it was done the scientist, Dr. Desmond, put the tube into a container labeled Project Blockbuster where it has other tubes of the chemicals in it.

"Dr. Desmond?" Then a man wearing a black combat suit, golden helmet and golden shield on his left arm came into the room. He also had one of those small creatures with horns on his shoulder.

"Tell me, Guardian, what part of 'no interruptions' did you not understand?" Dr. Desmond said.

"My apologizes, but I came to inform you a G-gnome from sub-level 26 has reported four intruders." Guardian said. Dr. Desmond sighed.

"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

"No…" Guardian said slowly.

"Then the G-gnome is confused." Dr. Desmond said. "What ever occurred in our faux-aboveground lab, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C."

"My job to keep it that way." Guardian said.

"Fine, take a squad." Dr. Desmond sighed.

Before Guardian left the lab, another person came into the room. He was skinny, had blue skin, wearing a white shirt and pants, red eyes, elfin ears, whisker-like tendrils drooped down like a mustache, and two arched horns on his forehead. This was Dubbilex, the highest-ranking genomorph and second in command of Project Cadmus.

"May I recommend Guardian to leave his G-gnome behind?" Dubbilex requested. "If violence should occur…"

"The little guy might get in my way." Guardian finished.

"No!" Dr. Desmond said. "The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." He rubbed the chin of the G-gnome sitting on the table; afterwards, the horns of both G-gnomes began to glow.

Guardian eyes gazed over as he spoke in an emotionless tone, as if he was a robot. "I need my G-gnome with me at all times." He and Dubbilex then walk out of the lab.

…

Shinobi and the young heroes made it some high-tech secured door. They can tell whatever is in there, must be something very important.

"Don't worry, guys, one Rasengan coming up." Shinobi said as he was about to charge up, but then Aqualad grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Wait, we're here to investigate not blow this place up." Aqualad said. "And consider that lesson 2, always think your action through."

"Besides, we don't need to blow this door up." Robin said before activating and typing on his holographic computer gloves. "I should be able to open it right about…now."

True to his word, the door opened and they got a glimpse inside. When they did, they pretty shocked on what they found. "Okay, I am officially whelmed."

Naruto arched an eyebrow and leaned over to Kid Flash. "Whelmed?" he whispered in confusion.

"Don't ask." He replied as he Shinobi walked inside.

The room they were in had rows of large, transparent tubes; inside each one was insect-like creature generating volts of electricity.

Naruto walked up to one of them and placed his hand on the tube. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them after a moment. "These…things, whatever they are, they're powering this entire building. Somehow they are generating a new source of energy."

Kid Flash then walked up to him. "That explains why the real Cadmus isn't on the grid and how it was hidden from the entire world, these thing were created and breed to create new amounts of energy to power this place while hiding it underneath our feet.."

"Of course," Aqualad nodded and agreed. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created an army by sewing dragons teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said. "Only one way to find out why."

Robin began trying to hack in one of the computers and began checking out their files for their experiments. Robin's holographic screen showed the stats and pictures of creatures they have or haven't seen yet in the facility.

"They're called Genomorphs…" Robin said. "whoa, look at the stats on these things! Telepathy, super-strength, razor claws…"

"These people are making living weapons." Naruto said grimly. "This means one thing." Kid Flash then walked up towards Robin and Shinobi.

"Yeah, they're engineering an army, but for who?" he asked.

"Wait there's something else; Project Kr?" Robin said. "The file is triple encrypted, I can't hack it."

"Then that's where we need to go." Shinobi said. The other three looked at him. "Whatever is in that file, they don't want anyone else to find out just like what is going on in this place."

"Then what are we waiting for." Kid Flash said. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Don't move!" The young heroes turned to see Guardian with some a pack of short, gray-skinned creatures with long tails, sharp claws on both their hands and feet.

"Wait a minute," Guardian said. "Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad?"

"At least he got your name right." Shinobi joked while Kid Flash glare at him.

"I know you," Aqualad said. "You're Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm chief of security, and you four are trespassing." Guardain said. "Don't worry though; we can call the Justice League to figure this all out."

"Do you think the Justice League will really approve for all of this?" Naruto asked in frustration. "Creating an army of living weapons."

"Weapons?" Guardian said in confusion. "What are you…what have I…My head…" Then the horns of the G-gnome that's on his shoulder glowed, and the hero was feeling something pounding his head until he looked at the young heroes with hardened eyes. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" he ordered the Genomorphs and they jumped right at them.

Robin threw a smoke bomb on the ground and cloud of smoke appeared surrounding them. Robin fired his grappling cable at a steel beam and swung himself over to the door. Then he began trying to hack it open.

The Genomorphs then began their attack on Shinobi and Kid Flash. One of them tried to attack Kid Flash, but he manage to dodge it's attack. He bounced off the wall and kicked one of them. Three of them tried to attack Shinobi but he managed to fend them off using taijutsu.

Guardian tried to attack Shinobi from behind, but he managed to dodge and back flipped away. Aqualad then began fighting him next and they both began exchanging and blocking blows from each other. When Guardian pinned him to the wall, Aqualad used his Atlantean magic to generate electricity to zap him and get away from his grip.

They then proceeded to head towards the door and found Robin trying to hack it open. While Kid Flash and Aqualad head towards him, Shinobi saw the genomorphs heading their way, so he decided to some handsigns.

'Wind Style, Breakthrough.' He said. A gust of wind came in and knocked to genomorphs right into the wall behind them. Naruto then rushed back to the others.

"Way to be a team player, Rob." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin replied. Then the doors then opened and they went inside.

They all made inside the elevator and the doors shut just before the genomorphs tried to attack them again. Kid Flash noticed that the elevator was heading down.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash pointed out.

"But, Project Kr is down on sub-level 52." Robin said.

"We're going to see Cadmus's big and highly protected science project, right now?" Shinobi asked.

"This is out of control, perhaps we should contact the League." Aqualad said. After making that suggestion, they made it to the sub-level already. When the doors open, the sublevel itself is very disturbing.

The hallway itself looked like the inside of an intestine. The walls looked they were made out of flesh with blue, organic pods attached to the ceiling and walls.

"Too little, too late to go back now." Shinobi said before he and the others went through the hallway. There two hallways that will lead them to Project Kr but they don't know which one might lead them into a trap.

"Which way do we go?" Aqualad asked.

"Halt!" Dubbilex said to them before throwing barrels at them with his telekinesis. Shinobi threw some shuriken at him, but Dubbilex stopped them with his telekinesis then threw more barrels at them. The young heroes ran through one of the hallways while evading the advanced genomorph's assault.

Dubbilex took a few steps before the doors to another elevator opened, allowing Guardian and the pack of genomorphs to run out. "They are heading to Project Kr!" he informed Guardian before he headed to the hallway the protégé's went through.

…

They have made to the doors where Project Kr is but they were closing, and Guardian and his pack of Genomorphs were still on their tail. Kid Flash made it first, and before the doors were about to shut, he took a barrel and jammed between the doors so he and his friends can make it through. After they did, Aqualad kicked the barrel to the other side for the door to close before Guardian and his squad can get in.

After that, Robin was doing something on his holographic computer. "I disabled the door, we're safe."

"I think you mean, we're trapped." Shinobi said. "It's only a matter of time before they get through."

"Uh, guys, you might want to see this." Kid Flash said.

After Kid Flash found a light-switch, the other three got a look on what he found, and they were very shocked. Inside a glass pod was a sleeping teenaged boy with short black hair and wearing a white jump suit with the shield symbol of Superman in the chest area. Kid Flash approached the tube. "Big 'K', little 'r', the atomic symbol of Krypton! " he said.

"What is he? He kind a looks like a younger version of Superman." Shinobi said shocked.

"Let's find out." Robin said typing on his holographic computer after hacking into the computers of the pod. "Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force grown in…" Robin's eyes widened as he read further. "Sixteen weeks! From DNA required from Superman."

"More like stole from Superman." Aqualad said. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared at the clone.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said.

"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin said grimly.

"They created him to be weapon that they think they can use whenever they want." Naruto said while clenching his fist. Kid Flash turned his head to him.

"Shinobi, not to be personal and all, but you seem to take this personally." Kid Flash said. Shinobi just sighed before looking at him.

"Back in my world, Kid Flash, I was a ninja warrior who served under one leader." Shinobi said. "And during my experience, I have known a lot of people like this. Being used as a weapon, whose purpose is to be used as a tool by people for their selfish desires."

"Whoa, heavy." Kid Flash said in awe.

"Guys, look." Aqualad said while pointing at three G-gnomes that were in the pod with the Superboy clone. "Those creatures? I assume they are more Genomorphs."

"Yeah, Genomorph gnomes." Robin said while still using his holographic computer. "They're telepathic. Force feeding him education."

"And for him to do whatever they want." Shinobi said grimly. "Making him a real living weapon."

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Kid Flash said.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said before activating the communicator on his belt. All they heard was static. Robin checked on his computer.

"No signal." Robin said.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid Flash said.

…

Outside of the lab's giant door was Guardian with dozens of genomorphs waiting patiently while one of the scientists tries to open the door. He heard running from behind, he turned with a slight irritated look, and saw Dr. Desmond and Dubbilex heading straight towards them.

"They're still in there, with the weapon." Dr. Desmond said in rage.

"We can't get inside." Guardian said cooly.

"Use your telekinesis!" Dr. Desmond shouted at Dubbilex.

"I have tried, but to no avail." Dubbilex said unusually calm.

"Usless!" Desmond said before walking up to Guardian. "This isn't a debacle; get some G-trolls down here to muscle the door!"

"They're already on their way." Guardian said putting his hands on his hips. His patience is running thin with this man.

"You do realize that once we go in there, we can never let them leave." Dr. Desmond said darkly.

"Doc, these aren't your ordinary 'meddling kids'," Guardian said with a serious tone. "You don't want to get on the wrong side with the Justice League."

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors, believe me." Dr. Desmond said. He turned to the G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-gnomes in Project Kr." The G-gnomes horns glowed.

…

Inside the Project Kr lab, they have made a decision what to do with the Superboy clone. "Guys, what these people are doing is wrong." Shinobi said. "We can just leave him here."

"I'm with Shinobi on this one." Kid Flash said.

Robin nodded. They turned to Aqualad, who nodded in agreement. "Set him free." Aqualad said. Robin used his holographic computer to open the tube doors.

After they did, Superboy didn't move or open his eyes after the restraints on the table he was strapped to opened. When the horns of the three G-gnomes glowed, he began to move his hands, shot his eyes opened, and launched himself right at Aqualad. The two rolled on the floor until they stopped with Superboy on top of Aqualad.

The clone proceeded to punch Aqualad in the face, until Shinobi tackled him to the ground. Superboy then threw him to the wall after getting back on his feet. Robin and Kid Flash then tried to restrain his arms.

"Whoa, hang on, Supey." Kid Flash said.

"We're on your side!" Robin said.

The clone didn't listen, escaped from their grasp and backhanded Kid Flash to the far wall, knocking him out. Robin then threw a smoke bomb at his face. While Robin was helping Aqualad up, Shinobi then gave the clone a strong kick in the chest, knocking him back.

Robin shot his tazer at him, but it didn't harm the clone at all. He reeled Robin in, slammed him to the ground and knocking him out. Aqualad took out his water bearer and hit him with a water hammer, sending the clone into the stand experimental table. Shinobi then stepped up to him.

"Look, listen, Superboy, we are trying to help you!" Shinobi said. "We did not come here to fight."

The Clone didn't answer and lunged at him again. Aqualad stepped in to defend his friend and punched him in the face. Pushing the clone back. Superboy and Aqualad began exchanging blow with one another but each one was either dodged or blocked. Aqualad tackled the clone the wall, but he was quickly kicked off. He grabbed the clone from behind and gave him a shock, this time hurting him. But Superboy quickly recovered, jumped high and slammed Aqualad to the ceiling two times, knocking him out.

Now it was Shinobi's turn, who was not happy seeing his friends getting beaten up. He created some Shadow Clones at the clone to fend him off while the original charges up for a Rasegan. But before it was complete, Superboy quickly brushed the clones off and punched Shinobi in the guy, toppling him a bit. While his foe was stunned, Superboy quickly kicked Shinobi in the chin sending him flying into a wall. Shinobi got back up but stumbled a bit, the clone's strength's is nearly as strong as Tsunade's. Naruto then jumped high in the air with the Rasengan still in his hand, but the clone quickly intercepted by jumping high in the air himself. He grabbed Shinobi tight, rammed in the ceiling, then threw him straight to the floor before dive bombing him, feet first. The impact was so great, Shinobi lost consciousness.

After defeating them, Superboy walked up to the door and opened it forcefully. Dr. Desmond, Guardian and Dubbliex then entered the room and observing the unconscious heroes. Dr. Desmond was quite pleased on what he was seeing.

"Attaboy." He said to the clone who just stared on blankly.

**To be continued.**

**I hope you liked it, because I promise you there is more to come. The one thing I am having trouble is what time should I make this a multi-crossover. I'm stuck to either before or after Young Justice: Invasion. That is what's getting me, some advice would be really helpful.**

**Please Review** **or otherwise The Justice League will throw you all in jail, just kidding. Lol. Thank you for reading and will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fireworks

**Hey there, viewers and fans, I am back and here to deliver you a new chapter on Young Justice: Shinobi. I want you to know Naruto will have different pairings in this story but will start with Ms. Martian. I will also make several multi-crossovers in this story, like, DCAU Universe, Teen Titans, Ben 10, TMNT, and Marvel Universe. These are some of my favorite hero TV Shows. But first I am going to start this story since the series began. For those who are looking forward to the multi-crossover, you'll just have to wait.**

**Also on one of my reviews, it tells me why Naruto doesn't have his Sage powers in the Shinobi world, I'll answer it, the reason for that is because he was given a new body on Earth-16 and his Sage powers given to him by Hagoromo is in his original body in the Shinobi world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Young Justice: Shinobi Chapter 2**

Fireworks.

July 5, 2010, Washington D.C.

Desmond was pacing nervously in his office while waiting for a call back from his superiors in Cadmus board of directors. He sent one hours ago, and it was taking time for them to assemble. He knew it would be a long wait, but it still didn't help him to keep his cool.

After his long hours of waiting, the room became dark and six screens were lowered, surrounding him in the center of the room. When the screens lit up, it didn't show the actual members of the board, just images of their heads obscured by a head.

"_Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with The Light?"_ One figure said in a deep voice.

"Y-yes," Desmond said nervously, practically sweating in front of their presence on the monitors "Sorry to disturd you all at this late hour…"

"_Just make your report."_ Another figure said.

"Of course," Desmond said. "Well, we had a small fire here at Cadmus; the origin of the incident is still unclear but it seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention. We had four intruders entering the complex; three of them were three sidekicks of the Justice League, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash. After they breached our security; they made their way and released the weapon, the Superboy, but the clone was under our telepathic control, and was, as ordered, turned against its would-be liberators. The four are contained, and we don't believe that the League knows they're here."

The individuals on the screen were in silence. This made Desmond both uncertain and very nervous. "Uh… what should I do with them?"

There was a brief silence from the six figures until one of them spoke. _"Clone them."_

The first figure spoke next. _"The substitutes will serve The Light… and only The Light."_

"And the originals?" Desmond asked.

"_Dispose of them; leave not trace behind." _After the screens were switched off, Desmond grew a sick smirk on his face.

…

Meanwhile in another laboratory, Naruto, in his Shinobi outfit, was inside a glass pod with his arms and legs restrained. With him in other pods was Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad, unconscious. Naruto himself was unconscious as well but soon entered his mindscape with Kurama, who has been trying to contact him.

"**Kit? Kit, wake up!" **Kurama said to the ninja. Naruto finally woke up while in his mindscape. Naruto also rubbed his sore head.

"_Ugh, my head. What happened?"_ Naruto mentally said. _"Last thing I remember is that I was fighting that Superman's clone after me and those heroes over there broke into Cadmus. That's all I remember after that jerk knocked us out."_

"**On the upside, you've always wanted to take on Superman and you technically fought his clone."** Kurama joked. **"How strong was he?"**

"_His punches make Grandma Tsunade's one finger flicks look like a little girls slap."_ Naruto replied remembering the pain.

"**Ouch. Maybe it's not such a good idea to take on the big guy himself then, huh?"** Kurama said.

"_The clone just caught me off guard, that's all."_ Naruto said. _"If I used Sage Mode or use some of your power things would have gone been much better at the fight."_

"**You could have, but it might have ended up bringing the entire building on top of us. The amount of power you have in your fullest strength might have ended badly for all of us."** Kurama said.

"_That, and the fact demons or people with demons sealed in their bodies aren't exactly celebrities around here." _Naruto said. _"If I really want to find my place in this world, I need to share my secrets and you with people who I can trust and who trust me."_

"**When you do, will you reveal me to them?" **Kurama said. **"Remember, you need to be careful on who you trust."**

"_Right."_ Naruto said in a slight depressed tone.

He remembered the time how Mizuki used his trust and tricked him in stealing the scroll of sealing. Even though it all ended well in the end and he was able to become a ninja like he always wanted, it still didn't change what he did. He stole the scroll because he was so desperate to become a ninja and his selfish dream to be respected was still one of his greatest shames. But through his experience in becoming a better ninja and a better warrior, he has become much smarter than he was before when he started as a ninja during his time in the Justice League's world.

"_I have been a fool and made mistakes, but now I will not make those same mistakes again."_ Naruto mentally said. Then looked onto the others who were unconscious right now. _"This time, I will not let my friends down, I will save them and be the hero I was always meant to be."_

"**Just what I want to hear, kit." **Kurama said with a amused smirk on his face. Then he felt something entering Naruto's mind. **"We got a problem, kit. Someone is trying to access your mind. What do we do?"**

"_Whoever it is, block them out."_ Naruto said to the fox. He then saw his friends waking up inside their pods. After they did, they all saw Superboy glaring with cold hard eyes.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash demanded to the clone, but he didn't reply. He just kept looking at them with same look. "Quit staring! It's creeping me out!"

"Ah, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can kill us with a look." Robin gently said.

"I agree with Boy Wonder over there," Shinobi said sternly. "Unless you want him to fry you, keep your mouth shut."

…

Outside in the hallway that leads to the broken door of 'Project Kr.' were Desmond and his assistant heading their way. "Prepare the cloning procedure for 'Project Sidekick', now." He then walked up to Guardian while he was organizing the Genomorphs were reparing the door.

"Almost done, doc." Guardian informed him. Desmond then walked up to the doors, his eyes widened when he saw the pod and no Superboy. He was furious.

"Where's the weapon!" he demanded Guardain.

"Superboy?" Guardian said. "He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

"We have Genomrophs for that!" Desmond said gesturing to the creatures behind him. "Get the weapon back in its pod, now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs." Guardian argued.

"Don't you, now?" Desmond asked. Then the horns of the G-Gnome on his shoulder glowed, using its telepathy on Guardian again.

Guardian's expression then turned blank for a second then changed into a enraged one. "That clone belongs in a cage!" Then both he and Desmond head to the cloning chamber where Superboy and the captive heroes are.

…

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said trying to reason with the cloned Kryptonian.

"Yeah! We free you then you turn on us." Kid Flash exclaimed. "How's that for gratuti-"

"Kid, please, you're not helping." Shinobi interupted.

"Shinobi is right." Aqualad agreed. "I believe that our friend here had no control of his actions." Robin in meantime took out some kind lock pick from his glove and started to pick the lock on his restraints.

"What if I… what if I wasn't?" Superboy said after clearing his throat, not use to speaking at all.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash said. Superboy clenched his fist.

"Yes, 'he' can." Superboy said with a hardened expression. Everyone looked at Kid Flash, making him nervous.

"What? It's not like I said 'it'. " Kid Flash defended.

"The Genomorphs taught you with telepathy, correct?" Aqualad asked. Superboy nodded.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, and I know the names of things." The clone said.

"Have they you see them?" Robin asked gently. Superboy just raised an eyebrow. "Have they ever actually allowed you to see the sky, or the sun?"

"Image are implanted in my mind, but no, I haven't seen them." Superboy admitted.

"Tell me," Shinobi gently, "Do you even know what you are? _Who_ you are?"

Superboy then looked right at them and said with some pride. "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish… or to destroy him should he turn from the light."

The four heroes looked at each other, shocked by what the he just said. none of them said anything until Aqualad began speaking.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad said. "but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy said in anger. "It's my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said dryly. "We can show you the sun."

"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash interjected.

"We can show what the world is like out there," Shinobi said gently. "a world that those implanted images can't show you. We can give you a true home, friends, and a real life where you can just be yourself."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad gently said. Superboy's eyes widened and had a glimpse of hope on his face. He was given a chance to meet his biological father. Naruto smiled under his mask, that the he was starting to see a change in him, a chance for him to be a person not a weapon.

"No, they cant'!" Desmond said before he, Guardian, and his lab assistant came into the room.

"They'll be otherwise, occupied." He turned to his assistant. "Activate the cloning procedure."

"Pass!" Robin said. "Batcave's crowded enough."

Dr. Desmond ignored him, and turned to Guardian "And get the weapon back in its pod!" Naruto scowled underneath his mask. He did not like it when people referred others as weapons.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" Kid Flash asked.

Guardian then walked up to Superboy and laid his hand on the clone's shoulder to guide him out, but the clone looked up at Shinobi.

"Help us." Shinobi said. "Please."

Superboy then gently shrugged Guardians hand off his shoulder. Then Desmond then walked up to Superboy with an irritated look on his face.

"Don't start thinking now." He said to the clone before his G-Gnome jumped on to that latters shoulder. It horns then glowed giving Superboy a blank expression on his face. "See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon, and you belong to me. Well, to Cadmus; same thing. Now get back in your pod!"

Superboy then left the room with a emotionless look with the G-gnome on his shoulder. Shinobi on the other hand turned to Dr. Desmond with narrowed and cold eyes. He really did not like this guy; he is treating Superboy, even Guardian as if they were his slaves.

"Hey, you with the ponytail." He said getting the scientist's attention.

"Yes? And you are?" he asked.

"The name is Shinobi," Naruto said. "But right now my introduction is not important, what is important is this. My friends and I are getting out of this, and we'll be taking Superboy with us. And once this all over, I hope Cadmus can provide you some good lawyers, because you are going to need them after the League comes in bust your sorry hide."

"Oh," the scientist replies while folding his arms and having smug smirk on his face. "And just how are you planning to do that?"

"Oh, nothing too difficult," Naruto said pretending to be modest. "Just something like this." The before any could blink, he disappeared in behind a yellow flash.

"He just did it again!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "How does he keep doing that?"

Desmond stumbled back a bit while staring at the now empty pod the ninja was previously in. He then growled in anger and turned to Guardian. "Sound the alarm. Find him! He knows way too many of Cadmus's secrets. Bring him to me dead or alive!" he shouted.

"What?" Guardian said. "Doc, this has gone far enough, we…" He was interrupted when the G-gnome on his shoulder horns glowed again and his expression became emotionless again. "Don't worry, Doctor, the rat can run but he can't hide not from us." He said in a menacing tone. Then he ran to the door to find Shinobi.

"In the meantime," Desmond then turned to his assistant. "With or without the missing intruder; begin the cloning procedure, now!"

She nodded and began working the controls to begin the cloning process. Inside each of the three active pods, several probes mounted on mechanical arms jabbed the three sidekicks, At the base of each pod, a transparent sphere was slowly filling with blood and trace amounts of tissue. The process was very painful, and their screams could be heard through the entire level.

As Desmond observes the procedure, he noticed something missing, or someone. "Where's Dubbilex?" He was startled when the Genomorph suddenly appeared behind him. "Lurking, as usual; get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's over, delete the source material." He said in a deadly tone.

…

Superboy was walking down the hallways of Cadmus, with his mind still a complete blank because of the G-gnome on his shoulder. Then someone from behind grabbed the G-gnome off his shoulder. Superboy turned around to see Shinobi behind him holding G-gnome in his hand.

"I think I've seen enough brainwashing for one day, thank you." Shinobi said casually to the surprised Superboy.

"How-how did you get out of your pod?" he asked. Shinobi pointed at his shoulder, when the clone looked he see's a black kanji on his shoulder that said Hirashin.

"I put a Hirashin mark on you back at the fight in the lab." Shinobi said. "I can teleport myself to any location wherever a mark like that is present."

Shinobi then turned to him. "Listen, Superboy, we're not so different. Like you, I was meant to be a living weapon as well, but I did not become that weapon because I chose the path I wanted to take and not what others were trying force me to take. You can do the same, the path you wish to take is in your hands and your hands alone."

Superboy winced and looked down at his feet. "I can hear your friend, they're in pain. Dr. Desmond is trying to create clones of them."

"So what are going to do?" Shinobi asked the clone. "Are you going to back to your pod and become the weapon that Desmond wants you to be, or are you going to come and help me, save the others and be a hero?"

Superboy slowly looked back at Shinobi's eyes. "What would Superman do?"

"I think you already know the answer." Shinobi said then extended his hand to him. "What do you say? Want to prove you are a hero?"

Superboy hesitated a bit, then accepted the handshake and looked at him with a determined expression. "Follow me. I know the way back."

"Just a second." Shinobi said before doing a cross hand sign, making a dozen shadow clones appear out of a smoke cloud. "Spread out and see if there are anymore captives here. Cause as much chaos here as possible, understand?" His clones nodded and immediately split up from the original while he goes with Superboy.

As soon as they made it to the door, Superboy pried two-foot thick door open with just his brute strength. After the doors were removed, it caused a short circuit, which affected the computers for the cloning chambers and stopped the procedure. Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex then moved in to intercept him.

"I told you to get back to your-oof!" Desmond was cut off when Superboy backhanded him, Guardian and Dubbilex to the wall.

"Don't' give me orders." Superboy growled before he and Shinobi moved up to the pods.

"Sorry for the ditching you back there, guys." Shinobi said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean; I had to do something."

"No worries, man, it's cool." Kid Flash said then turned to Superboy before looking back at Shinobi. "So is he here to free us or fry us."

Superboy squinted his eyes a bit for a moment to concentrate. "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping is my only option."

"Anyways," Shinobi said getting the clone's attention. "You get Aqualad, and I'll get motor mouth up there."

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Don't you give me orders, either." Superboy growled at Shinobi. As they were opening the pods, Shinobi turned to Robin.

"Hey, Robin." He turned to the ninja. "I don't if you need it, but need any help?"

"No thanks, I think I'm good." Robin said with a grin. He then freed himself from his shackles with his lock pick glove. He landed on his feet while rubbing his wrists "Finally! Lucky Batman wasn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked. "That's what you're worried about? The entire League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin pressed a button on the computer, releasing the probes off of Kid Flash and Aqualad before Shinobi and Superboy freed them. Aqualad nearly fell over but Superboy caught him in his arms. Aqualad looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you." He said. Superboy nodded.

The four then proceeded to leave the lab, while Desmond was slowly getting up with a very angry look on his face. "You'll never get out here! I'll have you all back in pods by morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin said while reaching in his utility belt. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is with you and this whole 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash before he they made their escape after Robin threw four explosive disks at cloning chambers sphere containers. The explosion from the disks destroyed the chambers.

Desmond was not happy about this, not happy at all. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He said to the G-gnome on his shoulder. The G-Gnomes horns began to glow and did the job.

…

"How far until we reach back to the surface?" Shinobi asked as they ran through the hallway.

"We are still 42 levels before ground." Aqualad said. "but if we can reach to the elevator, we're out."

Unfortunately, that plan will have to wait because on both sides of the hallway the Genomorphs had them surrounded. The 5 massive G-Trolls in the front and medium clawed Genomorphs from behind after they came out of their organic pods. The five of them had to get past the G-trolls because that is where the elevator is. They dodged one of G-trolls massive fists when it attacked. Superboy roared, lunged at the G-troll and knocked it on its back with one punch. The others managed to get past them and were about to run to the elevator but Superboy was busy fighting them.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called out. "Our goal is to escape, not to burry ourselves here."

"You want escape?!" Superboy roared. He then grabbed the knocked out G-troll and threw it to the others.

"_Man, and I thought you and Grandma Tsunade had anger issues."_ Shinobi thought.

"**I could actually agree with you on that." **Kurama admitted. **"Anyways, don't you something important to do, like escaping?"**

Naruto charged up a Rasengan and blasted the elevator doors open; there was not enough time for the elevator to pick them up. Robin shot his grapple, Naruto jumped and stuck to walls, and Kid Flash leapt onto a ledge. Superboy grabbed ahold of Aqualad and jumped several yards high just before the G-trolls grabbed them. Superboy appearing to be flying, but at the tenth level, he began to fall.

"I-I'm falling." Superboy said with widened eyes.

Seeing them fall, Shinobi used Hirashin to get to Superboy and Aqualad, grabbed them and dropped them on to a ledge.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy asked not recovering from his confusion and disappointment.

"Don't know," Kid Flash said. "but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound; still cool."

Superboy turned to Shinobi. "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied.

"Guys, this has to be our exit." Robin said referring to the floor their on because the elevator was coming down at them.

Superboy then kicked the door open and the five of them dove through before the elevator came down on them. They looked to see more Genomorphs heading toward them from the left hallway, so they went through the hallway right ahead of them.

"_Turn left, brother._"A voice said in Superboy's mind. He wasn't sure who that was or he could trust it, but decided to take it anyway.

"Quick, go left!" Superboy said. After they did, Superboy heard the voice again.

"_Turn right_."

"Right!" Once they did, they stopped at a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey." Kid Flash said sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us re-podded."

"No, I…I don't understand." Superboy said.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect." Robin said while looking at the air vent in the wall.

A few second later, the Genomorphs reached the same dead end, they found nothing except the vent's grate on the floor. In the meantime the five heroes were all crawling in the air vent.

"At this rate, we'll never make it out of here." Kid Flash complained.

"Shh, I hear something." Superboy said while looking back.

"What is it?" Shinobi asked.

"The Genomorphs. They got the same idea as we did, they're following us through the vents right now." Superboy answered. Shinobi then faced Robin while he was behind him.

"Robin, before we head in here, you deactivated their internal security cameras, right?" Shinobi asked.

"Of course." Robin replied. Shinobi then smirked under his mask.

"Think you can do the same with the motion sensors?" he asked the boy wonder. Robin then grew a mischievous grin on his face.

…

With every second those kids are still roaming his building alive, Desmond was getting more and more irritated. He, Guardian, and Dubbilex ran down the hallway with a squad of Genomorphs. Desmond was tracking them down on his datapad.

"Someone, Robin, I'd wager, managed to hack our systems, deactivated internal security cameras. But he neglected the motion sensors!" Desmond said as they were following the signal, which led them to a men's bathroom. "The Genomorphs are closing in, we've got them cornered."

A few second later, the vent popped open, but it wasn't the five teenagers who flew out; it was the pursuing Genomorphs, who fell out on top of Desmond and the others.

Desmond angrily pushed the Genomorph on top of him away. "He hacked our motion sensors." he growled.

…

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said as he closed his holo-computer.

"Sweet," Kid Flash said.

"But there is still plenty between us and them." Robin said as he got up on his feet.

"But I finally got enough room to move." Kid Flash said before pulling down his goggles.

Kid Flash then ran up the stair at high speed already making up to the 6th floor before a bunch of Genomorph stood in his way. Kid Flash then just rammed right through them, while the others followed him.

"More behind us!" Robin said

The Genomorphs followed behind them, but Shinobi blew them away with a Wind Style: Stream, knocking them into the wall. Then Superboy slammed his foot on the stairs, causing it to fall so the Genomorphs couldn't follow them. Then the two ran towards the others.

…

Inside of the high-speed elevator was Desmond and his group, hoping to make to the top floor before they do.

"We can cut them off on sub-level one." Guardian said.

"We'd better, or the board will have our heads." Desmond said, then placed his hand on his head. "My _head_."

Without warning, Desmond hit the emergency stop on sub-level two. "I need to get something from 'Project Blockbuster', just in case" he said. "I'll meet you all at sub-level one!"

…

As Kid Flash was about to head to the door first on sub-level one, they suddenly closed on him. He tried to stop but he ended up slamming right into it and fell back with a groan. The others then showed up when that happened.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Shinobi commented.

"No kidding." Kid Flash said while rubbing his head. "not only that, we're now cut off from the street."

Aqualad and Superboy both tried to pry the door open, but it was too thick and they're barely making it budge. While Robin thought about hacking the door, Shinobi was going to charge up another Rasengan, but his concentration was broken when he saw more Genomorphs heading their way.

"I won't be able to charge my Rasengan in time to blast open the door." Shinobi growled.

"And I won't be able to hack it in time either." Robin said while turning his holo-computer off. He then kicked open a side-door. "This way!"

Once they entered the room, Guardian, Dubbilex, and several Genomorphs confronted them. Shinobi took out his blades, as Aqualad took out his water bearers while the Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin got into a fighting stance.

"Now what?" Kid Flash asked.

"We have nowhere to go on both sides." Shinobi said while putting his chakra into his blade and they stared to glow blue. "We'll have to fight them here."

Just as a fight was about to begin, the G-Gnomes horns glowed and Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin passed out from the telepathic attack. Superboy was affected but didn't passed out but only brought down to his knees so he couldn't fight back. As for Shinobi, he could feel their presence coming into his mind but luckily for him, Kurama was able to fight them back.

"_Kurama, you feel them coming in?" _Shinobi asked.

"**Yeah, their telepathy is strong, but not strong enough to penetrate me."** Kurama said. Shinobi turned to Superboy and can tell that he is still conscious. Kurama was starting to get picture. **"I don't think these things are here to fight, I think they just want to talk to Superboy privately."**

Shinobi turned to see Dubbilex walked up in front of the Genomorphs while his horns were glowing, talking to Superboy telepathically. _"Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own decisions." _Dubbilex said through telepathy.

Superboys eyes widened at him. "_It was you._"

"_Yes, brother,_" Dubbilex said. "_I started the fire and lured you new friends into Cadmus, woke them up when they were danger…_"

"_And guided me,_" Superboy finished. "_why?_"

"_Because you are our hope,_" Dubbilex said. "_the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for our brothers, and showing us the way to freedom._"

Guardian, who was incapacitated by the G-Gnome on his shoulder, shook his head when the little creature jumped off his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Guardian said weakly.

"_Well, brother, what is your choice_?" Dubbilex asked.

Superboy glanced at Shinobi and the other heroes. They'd risked their lives to save him, treated him like an actual person than a weapon. He knew right away whose side he should be on.

"I…choose…freedom." Superboy said. Dubbilex nodded and freed the others from his mental grip.

"Feels like… fog… lifting." Guardian said slowly while recovering. He then looked at the young heroes in front of him.

"Guardian." Aqualad said after he, Robin and Kid Flash got back up on their feet. "You feeling alright now?"

Guardian nodded. "Yes, sorry about the trouble I caused. Now go; I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond said after appearing behind the Genomorphs while holding a vial of light blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give the power to restore order to Cadmus."

Before anyone could stop him, he drank the solution in the vial. Immediately, he kneeled down in pain. Soon his body began to change, he grew up to ten feet tall, his muscles were expanding, his eyes became black with red pupils, his skin began to peel off, save for a few patches on his face, revealing rock-like gray hide. With a loud roar, he was no longer Dr. Desmond; he was now the true figure of his creations used as weapons, Blockbuster.

"Everyone get back!" Guardian said before he charged at the behemoth.

However, Blockbuster easily backhanded him into a wall. Superboy then lunged at him next, punching him in the face, but Blockbuster managed to counter with some blows of his own. He knocked Superboy down to the floor skidding. Superboy jumped up high, but was intercepted by Blockbuster, crashing them both through the ceiling and into the Cadmus lobby on the first floor.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said while taking his grappling hook out.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked while grabbing ahold of Robin before they were shot straight up through the hole and into the first floor.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad said grimly. Aqualad then jumped high through the hole meeting up with others.

When they reached the fight, Superboy was still duking it out with Blockbuster; the monster then grabbed the Kryptonian's leg and hurled him at Aqualad. As he charged at them, Shinobi then appeared in a yellow flash then slammed a Rasengan at his stomach, hurling right into a wall.

Kid Flash then walked up to him at awe. "Whoa, did you just teleport here?" he asked.

"In a way, yes."

"Dude, that is so cool!"

"No time for celebrating just yet, look." Robin said and pointed at Blockbuster. The monster got back up and let out another roar.

The five heroes looked at each other, nodded, and they all charged at the monster when he came right at them. Kid Flash ran ahead first and slid in between and behind Blockbuster's legs, getting behind him. The monster turned in front of him, and saw Superboy and Aqualad came in and landed a punch on him. Unbalanced, he stumbled back, only to trip and fall over a crouching Kid Flash.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash said smugly.

Robin jumped up high, and threw some batarangs at him, but was swatted away like flies. Superboy then came in from behind but he was grabbed by Blockbuster and pushed against a column. Superboy tried to beat him back, but to hardy affected the monster. Then Shinobi blasted him with a wave of chakra from his glowing chakra blade.

"Beast Wave Palm."

The attack hit the monster pushing him few feet back away from Superboy. Shinobi the came with his chakra blades with the Flying Swallow jutsu, but Blockbuster was quick enough to grab him, and throw him into lobby's desk.

Blockbuster was about to continue his attack on Superboy, but Aqualad used his water bearers to create whips and grabbed one of his arms. He then reeled himself in at the monster and was about to him with water materialized mace, but Blockbuster managed to catch him and tossed him aside. Kid Flash then rushed in at him, but he was caught and thrown at Aqualad after the latter tried to attack Blockbuster from behind. Blockbuster then pinned Aqualad at a column and began punching him viciously while Aqualad put up a shield with water bearers to protect himself from the blows.

"Of course." Robin said while he observed the fight.

He noticed when Blockbuster shakes the building when he pounded anywhere near the column. He then began typing on his holo-computer and viewed a holographic version of the room they're in. Shinobi recovered from his blow from Blockbuster and walked up to Robin.

"Please tell me, you have a plan, because I am going to run low eventually." Shinobi said. Naruto was not lying on that, even he has his limits. He may have a lot of power, but he doesn't want to do this forever, but he can't use all of his strength while his friends were around in a damaged building.

"You'll be glad to hear, I do." Robin said with a grin. "KF, get over here!"

As Kid Flash rushed right over to where Robin and Shinobi are, Aqualad and Superboy were busy dealing with Blockbuster. The Atlantean was still being pounded, until Superboy jumped onto the monster from the back of his neck. Blockbuster tossed the Aqualad aside, the tossed the clone overhead and through the concrete column.

Robin in the meantime was telling Shinobi and Kid Flash his plan in stopping that monster, showing then schematics of the room. Telling them to attack the column before Blockbuster could attack them.

"Got it?" Robin asked.

"Got it," Kid Flash said before speeding up to Blockbuster. The monster grabbed Superboy high and was about to slam him to the ground, until Kid Flash came in and gave him a punch in the face at high speed. The remaining part of the beast's skin from his face was sticking on his glove.

"Got your nose." Kid Flash taunted. The monster then ignored Superboy and went after the speedster instead. He tried to attack him, but Kid Flash was way too fast for him. This was giving Aqualad and Superboy enough time to catch their breath.

"Superboy! Aqualad!" Robin called out, while Kid Flash continued being a distraction.

"Come and get me you Incredible Bulk!" Kid Flash taunted while evading another strike from Blockbuster, destroying another column.

Robin then pointed at the remaining pillars. "This one, this one and that one."

The three of them did as Robin told them to do, taking down the pillars. Superboy used his fists to destroy one, Shinobi used his Rasengan to blast it apart, and Aqualad used a water-materialized mace. Once they did that, Robin deployed several explosive disks at the top of the columns.

Robin then drew a large 'X' on the floor, Aqualad then carried his water onto the floor over the 'X' and Kid Flash drew the water to Blockbuster using his speed when he came to a stop. Shinobi and Superboy jumped high over Blockbuster and each gave him a kick on the shoulders, knocking him down. Shinobi then created four shadow clones to hold him down on the floor. Finally Aqualad tattoos glowed and gave the monster an electic shock, stunning him.

"Move!" Robin said to his teammates as his explosives were about to go off.

When they did, they destroyed the top of the columns, bring the entire ceiling on top of him. Before the ceiling could collapse on them, Shinobi concentrated his wind chakra into his tri-pronged threw the door and it stuck to the wall of the building in front of Cadmus. After that Shinobi created four shadow clones, then each of them grabbed onto one each of his friends, and he teleported them to where is kunai was outside before the building collapsed on them. They managed to get out of it, but Robin and Kid Flash's costumes were torn a bit, and so was Superboy's solar suit.

Shinobi then turned to Robin while panting a bit to catch his breath. "Robin, that was one of the craziest, reckless and most dangerous stunt I have ever seen. I'm impressed." he said with a smirk on his face with his eyes looking amused. Robin grinned.

"We…did it." Aqualad said while panting himself.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin said smugly. He and Kid Flash high-fived, but winced in pain and holding their ribs.

Sueprboy then looked up into the sky and see the full moon, his eyes widened; Kid Flash followed his gaze and gestured upward.

"See? The moon."

Superboy smiled happily seeing the moon, not an implanted memory, for the first time in his life. Shinobi then walked up to him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Better than an implanted memory?" he asked. Superboy nodded in response.

"Way much better." He replied. As he looked up at the moon, he saw something, or someone, flying towards them. His eyes went wide in awe, when he saw a man wearing a blue body suit with red boots gold belt and red cape; on his chest was the a triangular shield with a red "S" on it.

"Oh, _and _Superman," Kid Flash said. "Can we keep our promises, or what?"

Superman did not came alone; with were the other members of the Justice League, Batman, Aquaman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan & John Steward), Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman, and Zatara.

They were all staring at the five young heroes without saying a word. Superboy walked up halfway between the groups looking right at Superman. He lifted the store part of his suit, revealing the 'S' shield symbol to him. Superman's eyes widened and didn't know what to say.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked calmly.

"He, not it." Shinobi corrected him.

"I am Superboy, Superman's clone." He said proudly. This got the other League members sharing glances at each other.

Batman then walked up next to Superman and gave the five of them one of his hard stares. "Start talking."

…

An hour later, after going through the details of what happened tonight, the League began discussing among themselves, no doubt talking what was to be done with the protégés. In the meantime, most of the League, except for Superman, Batman, Aquaman and Flash, were taking Blockbuster to Belle Reve prison.

"I, um, sorry if I seem a little… distant." Superman began. "But just give me a little time to…process all of this, and I promise the League and I will figure something out for you and we can talk about all of this."

Superboy nodded. "I can live with that, Superman."

Superman then layed a hand on his clone's shoulder and grew a small smile on his face. "And I want to say, welcome aboard."

Superboy eyes widened a bit then changed to a small smile of his own. "T-Thank you, I am honored, sir.."

Shinobi was seeing the whole thing, and smiled underneath his mask, but lost it when he saw Batman, Aquaman, and Flash walking up to them not looking happy.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman began. "All fifty-two levels, but let's get one thing cleared…"

"You should have called!" Flash said.

"You hacked into Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered your lives. End results aside, we are not happy, and you will not be doing this again." Batman said with hardened eyes.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said.

"My apologizes, my king, but no," Aqualad said. Aquaman arched an eyebrow before his apprentice continued. "We did work here today, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment back at the hall," Flash interjected. "The three of you…"

"The five of us," Kid Flash interrupted. "and it's not about what happened back at the hall." Robin stepped up looking directly at his mentor

"Batman, we are ready to use what you taught us." Robin began. "Why bother teaching us if you aren't going to _let_ us use what taught us."

"Why are letting them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked. "It's simple: get on board, or get out of the way."

"If I may point out, I am not officially a member of the League yet so you have no jurisdiction on me." Naruto began. "That aside, I am with them all the way. If there is one thing I learned in being part of a team; always stick together."

"I don't believe I told you that lesson." Aqualad smirked.

"Something I picked up from my old team in my dimension. Like it?" Shinobi said.

"Very much so." He replied.

"I know we lack the experience, but we can't really gain them if you won't give us a chance." Shinobi said. The five stood shoulder-to-shoulder staring at the League members. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Give me three days."

…

Mount Justice, July 8, 2011,

Mount Justice was a hollowed-out mountain, and was in fact a secret base owned by the Justice League. The cave was filled with advanced technology; much of it was a lot like the ones the Justice League's true base, the Watchtower.

The five teens watched as various members of the League brought in equipment and supplies, before Batman got their attention. He accepted all of this for a reason, now it's time they know why. They were all in civilian cloths, although Robin had darkened sunglasses over his eyes and Naruto still has his mask on.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman began. "we're calling it to service again. Since you five are so determined to fight the good fight… you'll do it on League's terms."

He then gestured the red robot with a blue cape, and a beautiful blond woman behind him. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training; I will deploy you on missions.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman replied.

"Fine by me," Naruto said. "As a ninja, covert is my forte."

"Please!" Kid Flash snorted. "That teleporting thing may help you, but that energy bomb thing and the energy blades totally gives you away."

"Hey, nobody's perfect." He defended.

"By the way, you can take that off now." Kid Flash said gesturing to Shinobi's mask. "You're with friends right now."

"I guess since we are no longer in danger or out in public, there is no need for masks, huh?" Naruto replied before he took off his mask showing his face to his new friends.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a smile. "That's my name."

"Very well, Naruto." Aqualad said. "When not on duty, my name is Kaldur 'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur."

"When I'm not in costume, I am Wally, Wally West." Kid Flash said. He then pointed at Robin. "Boy Wonder over there is forbidden in telling his name to anyone, so just call him Robin."

"Right." Naruto said. Then turned to Batman with a raised eyebrow and looking curious. "Tell me, why are you really letting us have our own team. Don't get me wrong, I like this, a lot, but its not everyday Batman is generous enough to give a bunch of kids their own team, headquarters and equipment."

"Because we need a team that could serve as a way of getting us on the inside of what criminals are planning and can stop them from the shadows." Batman said.

"Basically, you guys are going to serve the League as our team of covert agents and stealth team." Flash explained. "While you guys handle the stealth missions, the League will handle to obvious stuff." He then pointed on the lightning bolt logo on his chest. "There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman continued. "Batman needs a that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool!" Robin said before his smile changed to a confused frown. "Wait, the six of us."

Batman nodded his head to the Zeta Tubes, where Martian Manhunter came in to the room accompanied by a teenaged female Martian. She had shape-shifted into a near perfect image of a teenage girl. She had green skin with medium length red hair. She wore a white shirt with a red X-shaped harness, a short blue cape, blue gloves, blue skirt that ended just above her knees, and blue boots.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," Batman said. "Miss Martian."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally whispered to Robin before speaking at normal volume. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Shinobi-it's cool if you forget their names." Naruto rolled his eyes at Wally's antics; he was almost as bad as Jiraya, the pervy sage.

Miss Martian smiled, though her hands were clasped together nervously. "I'm honored to be included."

Though he had to admit, she was very cute, beautiful face, smooth skin, flowing red hair, yes, to Naruto she is very beautiful. He had to admit, she was cuter than Hinata, and she is not easy to beat. Naruto then laid a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"C'mon," he said. "If we don't introduce ourselves now, Wally will start telling her rumors about us." Superboy smiled at him as Naruto lead him to the others. Naruto then extended his hand to her.

"Hi," Naruto said. "I'm Shinobi. Pleased to meet you and welcome aboard."

Miss Martian blushed slightly and shook his hand. Then her hair grew thin blond streaks in it. "I like your hair, it's, um, very…bright." She said sheepishly with a smile. Both Robin and Superboy looked each other with amused smiles.

Naruto smiled back, then turned to Kaldur. "Well, Kaldur."

"Yes, today is the day."

…

**Unknown Location**

Concealed by blinding light, the hidden figures who controlled Cadmus were all having a discussion about what happened three days ago. The Justice League has found out about their work, they lost Superboy to them, and now Guardian has taken over as the new chairman of the labs, ending it's uses to them. Overall, they are not happy.

"In a light afford to leave Guardian in charge without a G-Gnome, we have settle means of control." one member said.

"What concerns me, is the children." Another member said while viewing a visual of the four leaving with Superboy. "We now know the League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work… that's a dark twist."

"You are all missing something," one member said while zooming in on the image of Naruto as Shinobi. "This new player in the hero business, Shinobi, I recognized his abilities."

"I know him very well," one said in a snake like voice. "Those other children may be pose as a nuisance to our plans, but the one known as Shinobi will pose as a serious threat, unless we can harness his powers for ourselves."

"Indeed, he and his powers will be controlled and manipulated under our will." The leader's voice said. "Also this new team of young heroes can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually… everyone sees The Light."

**The End.**

**That is all for now, and I promise you there is more to come in all my stories. I want to say I am sorry I take so long with these, but I was busy during the summer, but I promise I will update some more. Please review and see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Hey there Blaster Blade X fans, here is my newest chapter of Young Justice: Shinobi. First I want you to know that I will update my other stories soon enough but it take me time to think on what I'm going to write next and I am want to focus a little more on this story for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.**

**Please review and enjoy.**

**Young Justice: Shinobi Chapter 3 **

Welcome to Happy Harbor

Star City, July 17, 2010

It was late at night at the Star City docks, and there was a robbery at docks by a group of thugs. The leader of the group is Brick, a gang boss and one of Green Arrow's arch foes. Brick had bright orange skin, was about 7 feet tall, short white hair in a pony tail, and was wearing a fancy tailor suit.

During the heist, Brick's men were loading stolen cases from one truck to their own they parked next to it. The cases were full of new high tech weapons, like new laser pistols. As they were about load the first case into the truck, a trick arrow landed in between the thugs carrying the cases, and then it suddenly explodes, knocking them down. One of the guns that were in the case came out, and Brick picked it up. He aimed it at the where the arrow came from, and the one who shot was Roy Harper, AKA Speedy.

"You again!" Brick Explained. Speedy didn't reply and just kept glaring at him. "I'm starting to feel insulted that Green Arrow isn't messing up my operations personally anymore." Speedy scowled.

Brick then began firing at him, but Speedy leapt through the beams he was on with acrobatic skills. He then ran across a platform while avoiding getting shot, he then fired a direct hit with an explosive arrow at Brick's laser pistol, but he was unfazed by the explosion while it tore his suit.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?!" he yelled at the young archer. He turned to his gang. "Kill him."

As they aimed their weapons at Speedy they were suddenly ambushed by Kid Flash, Robin and Aqua lad. Kid Flash knocked one guy down with his speed. Robin used batarangs to knock the other two guns out of their hands, then Aqualad knocked them down with his water bearer whips.

Brick then lifted a piece of the dock's concrete floor and tossed it at Speedy, but he ducked the fired another explosive arrow at him. It only done minimal damage to the brute, and he tossed another large rock at him. Aqualad stepped in and used his water bearer blade to slice in half. Speedy then fired another trick arrow, surrounding Brick in a thick cloud of smoke.

"The cave is perfect," Aqualad said turning to Speedy. "It has everything we need." Robin suddenly jumped behind them while Kid Flash ran up the wall and stopping in front of them.

"For covert missions, you know, spy stuff." Robin said.

"Wait until you see Shinobi, Superboy, and Miss Martian." Kid Flash said. "But I saw her first."

Brick then chucked another rock at them, but they evaded the attack except for Aqualad who used his water bearer mace to smash it into pieces. Speedy then launched three more explosive arrows at him with little success; Brick was too durable for the explosive arrows.

Brick chuckled. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send little boys to do a man's job." Speedy then loaded his next arrow at him. Brick smirked, then held out his arms. "Go ahead."

Speedy then launched the arrow at Brick, and it managed to hit him. But unlike the other ones, this one didn't explode; instead, thick red foam began growing out of it in a fast rate. Brick was immobilized by the foam and couldn't break free.

"High density polyurethane foam," Kid Flash said after coming up to the archer. Then gave him thumbs up. "Nice."

Speedy didn't respond and was walking away without saying a word until Robin spoke. "So, Speedy, you in?" he asked.

"Pass." He said dryly, causing them to frown. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League telling me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place." He then began to walk out, leaving the shocked young heroes. "I don't want any part of it."

…

July 18, 2011, Mount Justice

_Recognized: Shinobi, B-zero-_6. The Zeta Tube computer said before Naruto came in through the teleporters.

Naruto was currently wearing civilian clothes consisting of an orange hoodie, black shirt underneath that can be seen through the torso, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Naruto was also carrying a backpack with him.

Naruto was told by Kent Nelson from this point on he now must live in the cave. Naruto was shocked by this news, but Kent said it help him gain more experience out there in the League's world. Naruto has spent the last five years in the Tower of Fate learning about their world, news reports, martial arts from Batman and Black Canary, and improving his own ninja arts. He wants Naruto to experience it more in the real world and start a new life there. He found the cave where all his new friends are perfect to start his new experience.

"I have to say, I am going to like this." Naruto said. "Very roomy here." He observed all round and the place was very big and probably covers up the whole mountain.

"Shinobi!" Miss Martian greeted after flying toward him with a smile. She was currently wearing a red skirt, white blouse, and a red jacket over it. As a Martian, her skin is was still green. "Good morning." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, Miss Martian, morning." Naruto greeted back with his own smile.

"You know, you don't always have to call me Miss Martian, that's only when we go on missions." She said while still smiling and having trouble looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes. "You can call me Megan. Well, my real name is M'gann M'orzz but I'm trying out Megan, it's a Earth name, and I'm on Earth." She blushed in embarrassment and tucking her hair behind her ears. It was clearly obvious to everyone, except for Wally, that the Martian has a huge crush on Naruto.

"Right," Naruto said then looked around the room. "Say, do you know where the others are?"

M'gann said. "Oh, the others are-"

"Are right here." Wally said heading their way with Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy. Wally walked up gave Naruto a high-five. "Yo, Naruto, my man, how you've been."

"I've been good." Naruto said. "Oh yeah, a little bat told me that you guys ran into Speedy last night. How did it go? Did he want in?" The three looked down.

Aqualad shook his head. "No, he said he didn't want in."

"Yeah," Wally said in depressed tone, then quickly perked right back up. "Anyways, sensors show that Tornado is heading our way right now. He might have our first mission for us."

Naruto set down his bag and put his hands behind his back. "Well, only one way to find out."

They all then walked out through the front entrance while M'gann just flew out. After they made it outside, they see Red Tornado came down to the ground slowly through a crimson colored tornado from the lower half of his body.

"Red Tornado!" Wally greeted with a wave.

"Greetings." The android replied. "Is there a reason why you intercepted me at the cave?"

"We hoped you have a mission for us." Aqualad said.

"Mission assignments are Batman's priority." Red Tornado said.

"But it's been over a week," Robin complained. "and nothing-"

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Boy Wonder, over a week or not, it's too early to cause trouble."

"You will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado said. "For the time being, simply enjoy each others company."

Aqualad stepped up. "This team is not a social club."

"No," Red Tornado agreed before he continued. "but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." He then proceeded to the Cave.

"Keep busy!" Wally hissed.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin said.

"Oh! I'll find out!" M'gann said. she narrowed he eyes towards the retreating android, trying to use he telepathy, but changed to disappointed expression. "I-I'm Sorry, I forgot, he's a machine, inorganic. I can't read his mind."

"Nice try though," Wally said as he steppe closer to her. "So, know what I'm think right now?" Naruto rolled his eyes while Robin elbowed the speedster.

"We all know what you're thinking right now." Robin said.

"So now, we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said.

"Well, Superboy and I live here." M'gann said. "We can play tour guides." They all turned to Superboy.

"Don't look at me." He said.

"We won't." Wally said then looked back at M'gann with flirtatious eyes. "A private tour sound much more fun."

"She never said private." Robin hissed.

"Team building, we'll all go." Aqualad said.

"Then I say, let the tour begin." Naruto said cheerfully while putting his hand behind his back. M'gann giggled a bit, and then led them inside.

"This would be the front door and one the other side would be the back door." M'gann said as she led them around the Cave. "Down this way is the kitchen and bathrooms, right here is the living room, the bedrooms are over there, the gym is down the hall that way, that hallway probably leads to the holographic room, but I'm not sure. The Cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Green Lantern and Superman in the early days of the League." Kid Flash explained as they entered the Cave's secondary hall, half-filled with an underground freshwater pool.

"I've got a question, if this place is practically invisible to the public eye, why did the League abandoned it?" Naruto asked.

"The Cave's location was compromised." Aqualad said.

"So they traded it for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense." Superboy said sarcastically.

"If villains know about the Cave, then we must be in constant alert." M'gann said.

"The bad guys know we know they know about this place." Robin said taking the Martian's hand. "They never think to look here."

M'gann looked confused. Naruto then stepped up. "I think he means we're hiding in plain sight. True, the bad guys know about this place, but they don't know that the League is using it again for us. They don't expect a thing."

"Ah," she said. "That does make sense. By the way, Naruto, when you came here, you had a backpack with you. What's it for?" she asked getting the team to look at the ninja.

"It had all of my stuff." Naruto replied before scratching the back of his head looking a little sheepish. " Guess I forgot to tell you guys sooner, but today I'm moving into the Cave." He said shocking the others. Though, M'gann was both caught in between being surprised and being very happy.

"Really!" She said all elated. Then she remembered herself, and ended up looking all embarrassed and shy. "Um, I-I mean, really?" Robin struggled not to laugh; Kaldur smirked in amusement, while Superboy's lip twitched upwards.

Kid Flash didn't notice the Martian little out burst and paid his attention to Naruto. "Wait, you're moving here? I thought you were living with your sensei."

"I was, but long story short," Naruto said. "he made me move out because I needed to adjust to Earth society more and learn how to be part of a team again, so he said that the best way to do it is in a demonstrative environment."

"Huh, smart guy." Wally commented.

Superboy sniffed the air. "I smell smoke."

M'gann's gasped with widened eyes. "My cookies!" She then flew right to the kitchen, where smoke was drifting out of the oven. She used her telekinesis to open the oven doors and take the tray out and rested it on the counter. On it were a dozen burned blackened cookies. "I was trying to make Granny Jones recipe from episode 17 of… ah, heh, never mind. Sorry that they're ruined"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at first but decided to ignore it whatever it was. He has his own secrets he wants to hide, and she has hers. "It was nice of you to make them, and I'm sure they would've tasted great." M'gann blushed.

"Yeah, I mean, he doesn't seem to mind." Robin said referring to Wally who was actually eating the burned cookies, much to everyone's amazement.

"What? I have a serious metabolism." Wally shrugged.

"I'll make more." M'gann offered.

"It was still sweet of you to make any." Kaldur said.

"Thank you, Aqualad." She said.

"We're off duty, my name is Kaldur'ahm." He said smiling. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally." He said before leaning on the counter staring at the Martian. "I already trust you with my secret identity."

"Man, where's your off switch?" Naruto said to the speedster, causing the others to laugh except for Wally who just glared at him. "Anyways, most of you know my name; Naruto Uzumaki, but Naruto will do."

"Boy Wonder here can't tell you what his name is because Batman made it forbidden for him to tell." Wally said pointing at Robin, who was glaring at him right now.

"Well, my name isn't a secret, it's Megan Morse. Well, my real name is really M'gann M'orzz, but I'm trying out Megan while doing the whole being-on Earth thing and all." She said.

Superboy turned and left with a blank expression on his face, feeling jealous that he doesn't have a real name just yet, but he honestly didn't cared that much and just shrugged it off. M'gann looked at him with sorrowful look.

"_Don't worry Superboy,"_ M'gann gently said using telepathy, catching the clone by surprise, _"We'll find you a Earth name someday."_

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled at the Martian. They all turned to M'gann and she returned their expressions in confusion.

"_What's wrong? Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_ She said to them mentally, causing the others shifting uncomfortably hearing her voice in their minds. Naruto clutched his head with both hands while his eyes were flickering between blue to red.

"_GET OUT!" _ Naruto mentally yelled at her. M'gann was shocked and took a step back with a scared expression on her face.

"_Naruto, what's wrong? Why are so-"_

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur said. "Here on Earth, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Oh, I'm sorry." M'gann said sincerely. "I didn't know."

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?" Wally asked. Everyone turned to see Naruto gripping the corner of the counter while his other hand was grabbing his head. He looked at M'gann with glaring eyes.

"Stay out of my head! Got it!" Naruto said in a deadly serious tone, while the granite counter cracked under his knuckles. M'gann stuttered in surprise and fear, and then nodded. Naruto then left the kitchen.

M'gann looked depressed for a moment, then perked right up and lightly slapping her head. "Hello, Megan. I know what we can do, but can one of you guys find Naruto. It wouldn't be fair if we just left him here in the cave alone."

Superboy offered his hand up. "I'll go." He said before walking the same direction Naruto went off too.

Naruto walked over to find a empty room in the bedroom section of the cave to set up his stuff there. After he did, he laid his back on the bed before he sat down. _"You, Kurama, you awake."_

Kurama yawned. **"I was napping until now, kit. What's seems to be the problem this time?"**

"_The problem is that M'gann was in my mind and could've seen my memories or your presence in here. Why didn't you block her out?"_

"**For one reason, I was asleep."** Naruto rolled his eyes. **"Second was because I forgot she was a telepath like Martian Manhunter, I'd figure you didn't need my mental shielding."**

"_Now I need it more often now. There is a good chance that she might be able to sense your mind too If she goes into mine again. This my chance to be part of a new team with new friends, and I don't want to blow it because of our little secret about your identity."_

"**I see your point. Especially since demons like myself aren't exactly welcomed in this dimension."** Kurama nodded.** "But I'm just telling you, kit, it will only be a matter of time before I am discovered. Your new teammates aren't idiots, plus you're now living under the same roof with a telepath right now, they'll figure it out eventually. It might be best to tell them when you have the chance."**

"_Kurama, I get what you're trying to tell me, but I feel that I should only tell them when the time is right and when I feel that they're ready."_

"Naruto." the ninja turned to see Superboy standing by the opened door. "M'gann says she wants us too see something, something that will keep up entertained for awhile, you in?"

Naruto thought about it, turned to the clone, shrugged and smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."

As they were walking down the hallway, they were silent until Superboy broke it. "When you snapped at M'gann like that, what was all that about? Anything you'd like to talk about."

Naruto looked away with sad eyes. "No." he said.

They all walked down to the garage and they see a red oval shaped craft with black lining. "It's my Martian bioship." M'gann said excitingly.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said. Naruto didn't admit this often during his time on Earth, but he could agree with the speedster. M'gann's ship did not look that impressive.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." M'gann said before the ship suddenly changed form like the metal changed into liquid. The ship then gained large wings, making it more like an impressive ship.

The bio ship then levitated up; turned around and a door morphed from the back and opened an entrance for them. M'gann began walking towards the ship while the others stood there. She turned to them. "Well, are you coming?" she asked.

Uncertain at first, but Naruto and the others complied and enter inside the ship. They all soon made their way to cockpit of the ship and everyone made took a seat in the chairs the ship made for them before it strapped them in. M'gann sat on a chair on a different seat acting as the captains chair, where she'll pilot ship from.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." M'gann said to communicate to the android, which he complied and open the doors.

The ship then flew out of the doors and M'gann began piloting the ship through the air at high speed.

"This incredible!" Robin exclaimed peering at the ocean.

"She sure is." Wally said staring at M'gann dreamingly. Naruto rolled his eyes again from his antics while M'gann looked at him. "I mean, the ship, like all ships is a she." Wally countered nervously.

Naruto turned to Wally with a sly smile. "Real smooth, man, real smooth." He said sarcastically.

"Fast on his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin said to the Martian.

"Dudes!" Wally said.

M'gann giggled before looking back at Naruto with a smile. Naruto then looked away with a nervous expression. M'gann then changed to sad expression. Kaldur leaned over to Naruto.

"I don't need to have psychic powers to guess what you are thinking right now." the Atlantean said. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he continued. "You overreacted and you're not sure how to apologize." Naruto looked out the window in embarrassment. "Just say you're sorry."

"Easier said than done." Naruto replied softly.

"You shouldn't let your pride get in the way for doing the right thing." Kaldur said. "At the very least, you owe her an apology."

"I know I do." Naruto replied. "but it isn't pride that's holding me back, it's the truth." Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"Truth?"

"I've been a warrior a lot longer than you think." Naruto said looking at Aqualad. "There are some things in my past that I don't want to talk about. And there are some things that I find too painful to talk about." Aqualad leaned back in his seat in wonder at his new teammate. What secrets does he hold? And just how old is he really?

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" Robin asked the Martian. Mg'ann stood up after everyone turned to her direction. Then she changed into a female version of Robin. The twirled around and changed into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked while having a goofy grin on his face. Naruto just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was now seeing how his former teammates felt when he acted like an idiot.

"Impressive," Robin said while clapping. "but you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann admitted sheepishly. Then suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in the room, after the smoke cleared Red Tornado suddenly appeared standing in same spot Naruto was in, much to everyone's shock.

"Red Tornado?" Superboy said in awe.

"But how?" Wally asked. "You stayed behind at the cave. How did you-"

"Gotcha." Then suddenly another puff of smoke appeared covering the android and revealed Naruto in his place with a big mischievous grin on his face. "Had you fooled, didn't I?"

"Whoa, Naruto?" Wally said in surprise. "You can shape shift too?"

"Well, not exactly. It's called my transformation jutsu, by concentrating my chakra, it allows me to mirror the image and voice of the person I choose." Naruto explained.

"Hold on. Chakra? What's that?" M'gann asked.

"To put it simply, it's the source of powers." Naruto answered. "Chakra is the combination of both physical and spiritual energy that exists in every single living being on the planet, such as people, animals and plants. I have the ability to manipulate my chakra and use them for my ninja art abilities."

"I can tell, Naruto's technique allowed him to mimic the clothing of the person he chose," Aqualad said to M'gann. "but what about you?"

"My cloths are organic, just like the ship, they respond to my mental commands." She said.

"As long as they are the only ones." Superboy huffed. M'gann looked down. Wally then looked at her having a sad expression on her face.

"Don't mind him, Cadmus's telepathic lab rats left a bad taste in his brain." She nodded. Wally then turned to Naruto. "Say, Naruto, what else can you do with that chakra stuff?"

Naruto then turned with a sly smile. "Believe me, you'll find out." Wally groaned.

"Oh man, I hate it when he says stuff like that." He then turned to M'gann. "What about you, Ms. M, can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Martian Manhunter can?"

"Density shifting? No, it's very a advanced technique." She responded.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules to phase through walls." Robin said then points at Wally. "When he tries it; bloody nose." He said with a chuckle.

"Dude!" Wally hissed, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of a pretty girl.

"Here's something I can do." M'gann said. Around them, the ship seemed to fade way completely, along with them. "Camouflage mode." She said.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." A sudden robotic voice called over a communicator in the ceiling. "An emergency alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I am sending you the coordinates now."

"Received." M'gann said in a new serious tone. "Adjusting trajectory."

Robin sighed. "Tornado's just keeping us busy again."

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Superboy said after remaining silent for a while.

"Besides, a small fire is what led us to find Superboy." Naruto pointed out. "Might as well as see what caused this small emergency."

"I think I know why." Wally said gesturing to his right. They all turned and all see a tornado heading their way.

M'gann tried to avoid it, but the current pulled them into the funnel of the tornado. They were spinning around in the twister and seemed to be no end to it. Luckily, M'gann was able to pilot the ship out of the twister before getting any serious damage. She then gently landed the ship into the parking lot, and they stepped right out watching the workers evacuating from the building.

"Remind me, are tornados common in Rhode Island?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure they are." Kaldur replied before turning to face his team. He noticed they're missing someone. "Where's Robin?" They looked around but there was no sign of him, except for his mischievous laugh that looked it came from inside the building.

"But he was just here?" M'gann said.

"Believe us, he does that a lot." Wally replied before they all rushed inside the power plant.

Inside the building, Robin was knocked into a wall by a gust of wind. The wind came from a robot, or someone in a armored mech-suit. Said suit was red with black highlights, about ten feet tall, with oversized hands and a brown, ragged scarf wrapped around it's neck and lower jaw, and large, blue cables were attached to it's arms, and ended at a large, backpack-like device on it's back.

The others then entered the building, and saw their newest adversary. Superboy came over and helped Robin up.

"Whose you're new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough." Robin replied.

"My apologizes," said the armored villain in a synthesized voice. "You may address me as Mister Twister."

Superboy then charged at the villain, but Twister created two tornados that stopped him in his tracks. Then the tornados blew the clone right into a wall. The others made their attack next against Twister. Wally rushed with speed and attempted to jump kick him, but Twister easily stopped him with his wind manipulation to stop him in mid air and send him flying outside.

Naruto used his transformation jutsu to switch to his Shinobi outfit and began his attack. He threw a Hirashin kunai at the villain, but it was redirected by wind and got stuck on the ceiling.

"Okay, not what I was going for, but-" Naruto said before he quickly teleported to where his kunai. "I think this could work."

Kaldur and M'gann tried to attack Twister next, but just like before, he sent flying right into the wall. "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not prepared, however, to face children." Twister mocked.

"We're not children!" Robin said before throwing explosive disks at the armored villain, but Twister used small tornados to redirect the blast away before the disks detonate.

"And tell us, we're you prepared for this?" Naruto asked before piercing him with his two kunai blades, however they barely sank deep. "Okay, that is high quality battle armor."

"You'd managed to get the drop on me before my sensors found you; impressive." Twister said to the ninja. Then he grabbed him off his back and threw him near the others. "But your little toys cannot hurt me."

"Maybe that didn't hurt you, but maybe this will!" Robin said as he threw more explosive disks at him before being blown aside before the explosion, just like before.

They then attacked Twister again, but with little success. When Miss Martian used her telekinesis on a machine and surrounded him in a cloud of smoke, Superboy jumped in for an attack, but was blown back by a blast of wind right into the Martian. Kaldur and Robin then charged at the armored villain next, but he stopped them with small tornados he manipulated.

It was Naruto's turn next. First he made six shadow clones to surround Twister, before they jumped in and attack. Twister didn't have enough time to use his wind abilities, so instead, he knocked them away with his armors enhanced strength. He took down five clones, but the original then came from above with a Rasengan, but Twister used his wind abilities to slow down Naruto dive bomb before he caught his arm.

"This would have hurt me if I let it hit." Twister said referring to the Rasengan before it vanished. "Unlike those fools, you've actually showed potential to be a threat. But not enough to overwhelm me." He then grabbed the ninja, then blasted him with a gust of wind at point blank, sending him flying outside.

Naruto was trying to get up; he looked to see Mister Twister in front of him, getting ready to kill him. Before he did, Wally rushed in high speed and helped Naruto up before Twister made his move. Wally then rushed up to the ninja after getting back up.

"You okay?" Wally asked the ninja. Naruto nodded.

"Other than my pride, nothing broken." Naruto replied.

"What did he do to our team?" Wally asked.

"Embarrassed them largely." Twister said before launching a large tornado at Wally. The latter got caught in the wind and was heading straight for a wall, until M'gann caught him in time with her telekinesis and gently lowered him down.

"I got you, Wally." She said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"You again?" Twister said. "I would have thought you children would learn your limitations by now."

He then turned around to see Naruto throw a kunai at him with some of his wind chakra flow in it. Twister, realizing the danger from his weapon, evaded the attack. Naruto smirked, and Hirashined to where the kunai was flying. Then used Beast Wave Palm at him, doing some little damage to him, but still seemed unfazed, then hovered up in the air to gain distance from the young heroes.

"Okay, I stand corrected; that is some _real_ high quality battle armor." Naruto said after his attack failed.

"What do you want?" Kaldur shouted at the armored villain.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister said. "I am waiting for a real hero. Be good little kids and bring out the Justice League. I'm sure they will put up much more of a fight."

Kaldur turned to M'gann. "Read his mind! Find to see he has a weakness."

"I-I though I wasn't suppose to do that!" she said.

"It's okay when it's the bad guys!" Robin said.

M'gann nodded, then focused at Twister, eyes glowed, and tried to read his mind. Except for one problem. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing!" she said before slapping herself on the forehead and smiling. "Hello, Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!" Everyone stared at her surprised. "Think about it, he's inorganic, an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd tested soon enough," Robin barked. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it, we are a joke." Wally said.

Naruto had to think about it though, he's not sure that the League would do something like this just to test them before a mission. _"Well Kurama, is this really Red Tornado? I know the Senjutsu training I learned during my time here gave me sensory ability, but I just can't tell. Is that really Red Tornado, or is he really an imposter."_

"**To tell you the truth, kid, I'm not sure myself."** Kurama said.** "True, your sage training has given you sensory ability, but it only works on the organic, as well does my ability to sense an enemies negative emotions. Red Tornado is a machine; this guy is one too probably. They don't any possess chakra or real emotions. I can't tell if that is the real Red Tornado or not."**

"This game is so over." Wally said as he, Robin, and Kaldur were walking towards the android.

"We know who you are, and what you want!" Robin called out.

"So let's end this!" Kaldur said.

"Consider it ended." Twister said in a menacing tone. He then raised his hands in the air, generated two tornados and hurled them up to the sky, beginning to create a large storm cloud above them.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!" Kaldur called out to the android, still believing that this fight is not real. Suddenly, lightning began to form from the clouds behind the villain, surprising the young heroes.

"Um, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked in confusion.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Twister said before launching a lightning blast at them. The bolt hit the ground, causing an explosion pushing them back.

Superboy got back up after getting hit by the blast, then jumped high right at Twister, but the android fired anther bolt of lightning at the Kyrptonian clone, causing him to fall back to the ground in pain. Then a wind-chakra flowed kunai flew in at Twister, but Twister used his wind abilities to slow down it's speed and stopping it. then Naruto Hirashined to the kunai, then drove it into Twister's armored shoulder. The armored villain then grabbed Naruto with his massive hand, shocked with hime electricity, and threw him down to the others. Twister was then moving closer to them with hands crackling electricity, but before he was about to attack, the team then suddenly disappeared in front of his eyes. Little does he know, M'gann placed the bio ship in between them in camouflage mode, to make it looked like they disappeared.

"Fine then," Twister said before he hovered higher up in the air. "I won't deny that you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show, no, mercy." He said with electricity crackling in his hands before he flew off into the city.

"What happened?" Wally asked as he sat up.

"I put the Bioship between us." M'gann explained.

Superboy then got up on his feet and punched a large rock in anger. "And that's suppose to make it right?" he said walking up to the Martian. "You tricked us into believing Twister was Red Tornado!"

Naruto stepped in between them. "Calm down, Superboy. She didn't know; it was a rookie mistake."

"Well right now, we can't afford to make anymore mistakes." Robin said before pointing at the direction Twister went off to. "We have to stop him before he kills someone in the town."

"It's probably best that you two don't get involved in this." Wally said. Naruto was surprised and was about to protest until Wally continued. "You guys are a little inexperienced in working with a team. M'gann hasn't been in action before, and Naruto, you haven't been in action or been on a team for 5 years until the Cadmus incident."

"You heard him." Superboy growled at the two. "Go back to the Cave and stay out of our way." Then he leapt high right into the direction to the town while Kid Flash and Robin followed while the former used his super speed to catch up faster.

Naruto turned to see M'gann on her knees and looking down with a heartbroken expression on her face. "I was just trying to be part of the team." She said while sounding like she was about to cry.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we're really have a team." Kaldur said grimly. He turned to Naruto, the latter nodded before the Atlantean took off. Naruto turned to M'gann, who is still looking sad, before walking up to and tried to help her up on her feet.

"What do we do now?" she asked him while looking at him.

"I don't think there's anything we can do but go back to the Cave." Naruto said. She nodded and head back to the Bioship before it took off into the air and back to the Cave. As they were soaring over Happy Harbor, the two glanced out the window and saw Mister Twister wrecking the town with his powers using two Twisters to wreck the town. They also see the other guys trying to fight the villain but are clearly no match for him.

"This is wrong." Naruto said while watching his new friends getting beaten around by Twister. "We got to go help them!"

"We'd only get be getting in their way." M'gann said looking away looking sad. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"And you think heading home and leaving them behind to that mad man is a better idea?" Naruto questioned her. "Forget about what they said before, we got help them!"

"You're right." M'gann said now out her depressed state. "We should call in Red Tornado; he's the only one whose close enough to help."

"We're calling in Red Tornado for help?" Naruto said with a slight anger and disbelief in his voice. "M'gann, that maniac is doing this to get someone in the League's to fight him. We'd only be giving him what he wants by calling in Tornado."

The Martian sighed. "I know, but it wouldn't hurt but to try and ask for help. Maybe he can help us beat him somehow." Naruto thought about it, then nodded to her. "Red Tornado, this is Ms. Martian, do you read me?"

A hologram screen of Red Tornado appeared on the windshield of the ship. "Affirmative, Ms. Martian, what is it you wish to inform?"

"Right now, there is this guy, Mister Twister, he is wrecking the town, and the rest of our team went off to fight him." Naruto quickly explained. "He has the same powers as you do, including being unable to have his mind read."

"He is attacking innocent people and won't stop until he fights someone in the Justice League. We could really use your help." M'gann said.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help." The robot replied. "Still it is an odd coincident that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Naruto asked.

"I am giving you, as you humans say, hints to aid in creating a formulated plan to beat this Twister." Tornado said. "As a team, it is very important to formulate a strategy when dealing with the enemy. Strategy is the key in winning, and this is a fight you all have to finish." He said before signing off.

"Well that went well." Naruto said sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" M'gann asked.

"Take Tornado's advise; like he said, we need a plan to beat that blowhard Twister and fast." Naruto said with in a thinking pose. He then turned to the Martian with a smirk on his face. "I don't suppose you have a plan in mind." Naruto said.

M'gann thought for a moment before smiling and slapping her forehead again. "Hello Megan!"

…

In the meantime the rest of the Team were busy fighting Mister Twister when he tried to attack the town. The evil android thought that by attacking a town filled with innocent civilians would draw the attention of a hero or someone from the Justice League. But instead he got, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy, all looking for a rematch. They managed to deal a few blows to the armored villain, but were still no match for him.

They are just taking turns trying to attack him with no real plan or teamwork. Everytime they try and attack Twister, he manages to avoid their attacks and beat them away with his wind abilities.

After they got back up, Wally noticed Robin taking out his utility belt and strapped around him like a bandolier. "You'd brought your utility belt with you?" the speedster asked.

"Never leave home without it." Robin said. "First thing Batman ever taught me."

"Yeah, right after 'never go to the bathroom without it'." Wally joked.

"_Everyone, listen to me."_ M'gann said to the others using telepathy.

"What did we tell you?!" Superboy growled.

"_I know!"_ she replied. _"and I know I messed up but me and Naruto have a plan. For it to work, you guys have to trust me."_

"And why should we give it a chance?" Superboy asked angrily.

"_Because we wouldn't be coming back if we didn't have one, now would we?"_ Naruto said through the telepathic link. _"Now just listen, this plan just might work in beating this creep."_

They all remained silent while M'gann and Naruto discussed the Matian's plan in beating Mister Twister, who in meantime continued his attack on the town. Then suddenly coming to the town through flight was Red Tornado who landed right near where the four young heroes are.

"Hit the showers, boys." Red Tornado said as he landed. "I was hoping that you can handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we got a plan now." Robin protested.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado said, clearly not taking 'no' for an answer. "Now stand aside, and let me handle this." The four did what he said and the teens walked away.

"Red Tornado. Out of all of the members of the League, I was looking forward to fight you the most." Twister said as he raised his arms up, ready for battle. "I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."

"I'm here now, I don't know who you are, Twister, but you're days of hurting others are over." Red Tornado replied. Then he raised his hand and generated a small tornado at him, but Twister was able to evade the attack. Then he countered with own tornado, but Red simply dispersed it.

"It appeared we are evenly matched." Red Tornado said. Then used a another Tornado to send rock dug from the ground and hurled them at Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not!" Twister replied as he created a wall of air to scatter the large rock to pieces. Then fired a bolt of lightning at Red Tornado, who simply levitated and evading the attack until the lightning hit a boat, that was launched out of the water during the team's fight with him, and causing it to explode right in front of the robot. The explosion knocked the android down with a thud as sparks crackled from his body.

Twister stood over him, watched the robotic hero's defeated form. "Stay still android," he said, tiny computer wires came out of his fingertips and embedding themselves in Tornado's head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Suddenly Red Tornado turned around, grabbed Twister's wires, and his face morph into a smiling M'gann. "Longer than you think."

"What? What is this?" Twister demanded after his surprised.

"_Naruto, now!" _M'gann said through the link. A kunai was thrown and landed right in front where Twister's standing. Then Naruto suddenly appeared out of thin air in a yellow flash and cutting the wires with the kunai in one hand while having a Rasengan in the other.

"It's called an ambush." The ninja said. "Rasengan!" He said after slamming the blue sphere in the villain's armored chest just before it exploded, sending him flying with a large dent in its chest. As Twister was about to hit the ground, Wally spun like a top, creating a tornado similar to the one used against Twister before, and hurled him to Superboy. The Kyrptonian then began punching the villain several times, before knocking him into the water. While sinking in the bay, Twister's chest was impaled with a metal sign by Aqualad before he was electrocuted by the Atlantean's sorcery. The attack resulted in an explosion that sent Twister out of the water. M'gann used her telekinesis on the villain to lift him up, and ripped it's arms and battery pack off. Finally, while Twister was still being held in the air, Robin threw his explosive disks at him.

The final attack sent Twister crashing into the ground. Twister barely got back up on it's knees before it's chest opened a frail old man in a yellow jumpsuit fell out.

"F-Foul," the man whined, as the teens surrounded him. "I c-call foul."

Naruto closed his eyes for a second after looking at the man. Then quickly came up to him and lifted him with one hand by his throat with a Rasengan charging in his other hand, much to everyone's shock.

"Sorry, pal, wrong answer." Naruto said coldly, as he was about to strike with his attack. "Any last words?"

"Dudes! He's gonna-" Wally said before Kaldur spoke.

"Naruto, stop!" he said. "It's over! Put him down!"

Naruto just glared at the man, before finally let him go. The man sighed in deep relief, and looked up at Naruto with a relieved smile. But quickly changed to a horrified expression, when the ninja grew a smirk on his face and raising his Rasengan high.

"Naruto, no!" Kaldur called out with widened eyes before the ninja struck the man with his Rasengan, resulting in an explosion.

The others were in deep shock on what they saw. After the smoke cleared, Naruto stepped out, dusting himself off. Afterwards Wally, Robin and Superboy walked up to him all looking angry, while the former grabbed the ninja by his shirt.

"Naruto, are you insane?!" Wally yelled.

"I don't know how things are done back your world, but here we don't execute our captives!" Robin growled. M'gann stepped in and separated Wally and Naruto.

"Guys, it's okay! Look!" She said point at the man after the cloud of dust vanished, revealing the remains of a robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind. And I think Naruto knew he was a machine too"

"But how did you find out?" Wally asked Naruto. "I know beautiful here can read minds," pointing at M'gann. "but how did you knew?"

"Remember when I talked about chakra?" Naruto asked. The others nodded. "Well, I received training from my world that gives me the ability to sense it in people and other organic life, sort of a sensory ability. This guy was a machine, and machines don't have chakra for me to sense." He explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Wally said. He then walked up to the robot's remains and picked up one it's robot eyes. "Cool, souvenir."

Superboy and Kaldur walked up to the two, while the latter rested his hand on the Martian's shoulder. "We should have more faith in you two." The Atlantean said while Superboy just smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Yeah. And you sure knew how to end this mission with a bang, Naruto." Wally joked while resting his arm on the ninja's shoulder. "Get it? Bang!" Naruto just smacked him on the back of his head and stared at him dryly. "Ow!"

"Seriously, where's your off switch?" he said causing M'gann to giggle while the others to snicker a bit.

"Ignore him." Robin said. "I for one am glad that you two are on our side."

"Thanks, me too." M'gann replied. Naruto smiled in response.

…

Unknown Location

Unknown to the team they were being observed by the robots only functioning good eye by a man who looked exactly like the robot in the Mister Twister armor and a man with black and gray hair and in a lab coat.

"Now Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let _you_ wear the armor?" the man in the lab coat said.

"Extremely, Professor," Brom replied. "You're not upset that the armor has been defeated and captured?"

"No." the man known as T.O. Morrow replied. "I am convinced that our tracking program was operational, and that the real Red Tornado was somewhere in the area. Besides, you that science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can instructive… and I say we learned quite a lot today."

…

After Mister Twister was defeated, the team brought the remains of the robot and the armor back to the cave. The remains were laid out on a table being analyzed by Red Tornado.

"This is very disturbing." Red Tornado said after examining the robot and the armor. "Apparently whoever sent this have built the armor to my design and equipped with way to override my programing."

"It was clearly created and sent to sabatoge or destroy you." Kaldur said.

"Agreed." The android replied.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No." Red Tornado said. "It was your battle. I do not believe it is my roll to solve your problems for you, nor is it your roll to solve mine."

"But if you're in danger," Naruto said. "Then-"

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado interrupted before walking down the hallway.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they would have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said while watching the android walking away.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said sarcastically.

"Dude!" Wally hissed. "Harsh!"

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado said turning to face the teens. "I do have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Right, sorry," Robin said a little embarrassed. "I'll try and be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Aqualad said.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"Agreed. This team just might work out after all." Kaldur said as he Superboy, and Robin followed Wally.

Naruto was about to follow them until he turned to M'gann. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before he spoke. "Um, M'gann, I-I'm sorry for snapping at you before. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"Oh!" M'gann looked at him surprised while having light blush on her face. "Um, it's okay, thank you." She said with a big smile on her face before flying off.

After watching her leave sighed in relief and smiled. _"Well, Kurama, got off to a rough start, but this being part of a new team is going to work out, huh?"_

Kurama smiled and chuckled a bit before he spoke. **"Yeah. I must admit, maybe a little rough around the edges, but these kids, with you by their side, could become the next generations of the worlds greatest heroes."**

Naruto smiled at that idea. _"You know what, furball, I think I can agree with you on that. But big question is, who is going to lead us?"_

**The End**

**I am sorry that it took me so long to make this new chapter for my new story, and for that, I am sorry. I had a lot of things going on and didn't had enough time to finish it all in one day and I kept getting side tracked. But I promise you all that I will update my story's but it's going to take me time to do them all while trying to figure out new ideas for new stories.**

**Please review and see you all again soon.**


End file.
